Mischief Managed
by Malfoy Menace
Summary: Harry starts feeling odd sensations. his first thought it voldemort.. but the feeling is good, so it cant be. what is it? or who is it? Draco finds something that Harry needs badly, and he knows it. how will it all play out? warning upcoming slash!
1. Potter?

Disclaimer.... I don't own anything involving this certain green eyed boy. Let that be known. They are the property of JK Rowling. 

**Mischief Managed**

**Chapter 1 - Potter?!**

"Hey, mum, look at this." 

"What is it darling?" 

"It's a ring. Rather nice actually. There are two diamonds in it." 

"Hand it here. Hmmmm. I don't know why your father would have something like this." 

"Yeah, it's too simple. Maybe he got it off of a muggle." 

"No, I don't think so. He would never take something muggle made. Oh, and look here Draco, see this knot around the band? That's a symbol of love; it's more common in Celtic wizarding families." 

"Oh, cool. Hey mum, can I have it? I just think it would be a shame to let it go to waste. And every piece of jewelry I own is gaudy and has a huge M on it." 

"Alright. But don't lose it. And if we find who it belongs to then you have to return it. It's not proper to keep someone's wedding band." 

Narcissa Black-Malfoy and her son Draco continued to rummage through her husband's things, mostly due to curiosity, but also because they wanted to know what he really did on his free time. Lucius Malfoy, head of the Malfoy estate, had been sent to Azkaban Prison for atrocities done to the wizarding world, AKA being Voldemort's right hand man. Several death eaters had been to the manor demanding to be let in so they could retrieve many things that Lucius had left behind before that fateful day at the ministry when Lucius was caught red handed. The Imperius excuse wasn't going to work for him this time. Thanks to Lucius himself, his death eater brethren couldn't get into the house unless they were invited in, one of the many wards that the manor had. Narcissa had refused every man, or woman for that matter, to be allowed into the house. After about a week of being bombarded with cloaked figures, Narcissa and her son decided to see what was so important. The two first started with Lucius' study, finding secret vaults behind paintings, books that were really secret compartments, and quills that unraveled into rolls of parchment. The ring just happened to be in one of the secret books. Narcissa was unraveling one of the quills when Draco came across a map. 

"Mum, I've found something. It's a map of the dungeons." 

"Darling, you've been in the dungeons a thousand times; you used to play down there when you were a child," drawled Narcissa, not looking up from her rummaging. 

"No, mum, there are rooms on here I didn't know existed." That made Narcissa look up, she stood and walked to stand beside Draco at the desk. 

"Look, half these rooms shouldn't be here. See here, this room at the end of the south hall. That hall ends in a dead end. There is no room there," Draco stated, pointing to the spot on the map. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, dear?" Narcissa said, placing a hand on her son's back. 

"If father has anything of dire importance it will be in one of these rooms." 

"Yes, quite, shall we?" She said, motioning towards the door. 

"After you, my dear mother." 

The duo made their way down to the dungeons, which every proper manor had, and began to search the rooms one by one. Nothing interesting came up, except for the random torture chamber and the secret potions lab- which Draco assumed was used by Snape when meetings where held there. Narcissa was becoming bored and wanted to have tea, but Draco talked her into one last room, the room at the end of the south hall. Draco had a feeling about it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it; he had to go there, but not alone. He felt he might need a witness. The room in question was heavily warded, unlike the others. 

"Mum, none of the other rooms were warded like this. We have to get in. But I don't know how to take the wards down," Draco said, getting annoyed because every charm he sent to the wards got sent back in his direction. "Something big is in this room, I know it." 

"I agree. Here let me have a go. Being married to your father for so long has to have taught me something," Narcissa said while moving Draco back with her arm. 

One by one, the mistress of the house took down each ward. A half an hour later and all the wards were down. Draco ran forward, nearly bursting with excitement and opened the door, only to find more wards. 

"Ye Gods! What the bloody hell can possibly be in here?!" 

Never being the type of woman to give up, Narcissa got to work on the other wards straight away. Twenty minutes later and the rest were down. Draco walked into the room first, raising his wand, 'lumos' then continued forward, with Narcissa following. The room was warm, unlike the rest of the dungeon rooms. There was a cot against one wall and a chair next to it. A toilet was in the left corner. 

"Somebody has been living in here, mum." 

There was a door straight ahead and it was slightly ajar. Draco pushed it open with his wand and inched his way into the room. His mother had her hands on his shoulders and was following close behind. Draco gasped when he saw a figure huddled in the corner. Narcissa saw it too. She mumbled something and the room lit up. Draco thought the body was dead. It was far too skinny and frail to be alive. It moved. Draco jumped. Narcissa gasped. There was a heap of black hair that stuck out every which way on the top of the body. Draco nearly dropped his wand. 

"Potter?! Harry Potter?! What the bloody fuck happened?" 

Draco continued his rant, but Narcissa's eyes were fixed on the man before her. He stirred when he heard Draco say 'Potter', and he took in a breath when Draco said 'Harry.' She couldn't believe it. There's no way. Her husband wouldn't. He's evil, but not that evil. 

"James?" 

Hearing that, Draco shut up immediately and looked at the huddled man. The man stirred and slowly lifted his head._ It can't be. No he looks just like Harry, that's Harry, his dad is dead. His dad, his dad... has brown eyes. Harry's are green. Holy shit. _

__"Mum," Draco's voice was a shaky whisper. "It can't be. Harry's dad is dead. Why... why did father do this?" 

James was about half the size that a normal thirty something man should be. His hair was long and tangled. He was covered in dirt. He looked like he had just escaped from Azkaban. Draco wanted to be sick. Narcissa on the other hand didn't know what to do. She could kill him and nobody would be the wiser. But she had never killed anybody. No that wouldn't do. She never got along with James, but she didn't hate him. 

"Draco, go upstairs and get the house elves to make a large meal. Run a bath, and prepare a room." 

Draco nodded and ran out of the room, all too happy to be out of there. Narcissa slowly made her way to James. He followed her with unfocused eyes, slightly shaking. She kneeled down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He flinched under the touch, but soon relaxed when he realized that Narcissa wasn't going to hurt him. 

"James, can you walk?" her voice was a soothing whisper. 

"I can try. My balance is off. I haven't had my glasses in... well I don't know how long." James' voice was sickeningly scratchy. Narcissa pulled her wand out so she could cast a balancing charm on James to help him walk; he cowered into the corner once more. 

"No, please, no magic." He was frantic. She couldn't believe her ears. The mighty James Potter, afraid of magic. They must have really tortured him. 

"Okay, then here, let me help you up." 

Narcissa put her wand away and wrapped her arm around James' waist. She then wrapped his arm over her shoulders and lifted him up. They made the slow journey up the stairs and into the lounge where she placed James at a table so he could eat. 


	2. Tell me about him

**Chapter 2 - Tell me about him**. 

Draco soon came followed by 3 house elves who brought in food and tea. Narcissa sat next to James, while Draco sat across from him. Once the food was in place James went to town. Draco had never seen anyone eat like that. 

"James, slow down. Your stomach isn't used to this kind of food. You'll make yourself sick," Narcissa said convincingly. It must have worked because James did indeed slow down. 

"Yeah, your stomach might even explode," Draco said with a giggle. He received a stern look from his mother for that comment. But James only laughed. 

"At least I'll die a happy man." 

That was the first time Draco saw James smile. Just like Harry. He was surprised that James would talk to him in such an easygoing manner. 

"Alright, Draco, you stay here with James. I'm going to go get a few potions to help him recover," Narcissa said as she got up from the table. The two sat in comfortable silence while James ate. The elder Potter was the one to break the silence. 

"So, you know my son? I'm assuming you aren't friends." 

"How did you know?" 

"The way you ranted on about why he would possibly be in your dungeons." 

"Oh, yeah sorry about that. It's just that he looks just like you." Draco saw the way that James' eyes lit up. He had almost forgotten that James hadn't seen his son in 15 years. 

"I know that this may be an odd request, but could you tell me about him?" James said with hope in his eyes. 

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Draco asked, feeling more comfortable around James. Somehow the man seemed to exude this fatherly quality that his own father never had. 

"Hm, what house is he in?" 

"How did I know you'd ask? You'll be pleased to know that he is in Gryffindor." 

James smiled. "Excellent." Draco smiled back. "So, you're in Slytherin?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?" 

"Your dad was in Slytherin." 

"Oh... well let's not talk about me." He really didn't want to, mostly because he didn't want to bring up his father. Draco somehow knew that James understood. "Harry is on the quidditch team, Seeker, got on the team first year." This caught James' attention. 

"Wait, did you say first year?" 

"Yeah, my fault actually. I stole a remembrol from Longbottom, and Harry being the hero that he is, tried to get it back for him. That blasted kid had never even been on a broom. So I chucked the thing as far as I could and Harry went zooming after it and caught it. Impossible really, McGonagoll saw and put him on the team straight away. Because of him it's impossible to beat his team. They have only lost once and that's because Harry fell off of his broom in third year. Dementors. But they still managed to get the cup that year, though. Yeah, but he was the youngest seeker in a century. I was put on my team in second year. Can't beat him though. Rumor has it that he's going to be team captain this year. Wouldn't be surprised." 

"What about dementors?" 

"Oh, yeah, they were posted at all the entrances. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. They took a liking to Harry. But don't worry. That was the only time they got him while he was on his broom. Professor Lupin taught him the Patronus. He actually sent it at me once. My mates and I tried to play a trick on him and dressed up like the dementors. The next thing I know, there's this huge stag coming at me." 

"Sirius was in Azkaban? Why?" 

"For selling you out and killing Peter Pettigrew." 

"No, it wasn't him. He wasn't our secret keeper." 

"Yeah we know that now. He was cleared when they caught Pettigrew. Too bad they were too late. Black was already dead." 

"Dead? No." 

"Yeah, sorry. Shame really. Only family Harry had. But, if it makes you feel any better, he died protecting Harry." 

"Actually yeah it does." James relaxed into his chair. He still had a somber look on his face but then cracked a smile. "So, Professor Lupin?" 

"Professor R. J. Lupin, I assume you know him. He seemed to take a liking to Harry. Defense Against the Dark Arts, best teacher we ever had for that subject. Don't tell anybody I said that." James smiled but pretended to lock his lips shut. "Harry would pass out every time a dementor would get too close. And after the quidditch accident, he decided to teach Harry the patronus." 

Narcissa came back into the room holding a few vials. She placed them on the table and sat dawn next to James once again. She handed one to him and told him to drink it. He did, and after a few moments the scars and bruises on his skin vanished. James took the next and his body filled out. His ribs were no longer sticking out of his shirt. He was still skinny, but no longer sickly. James downed the third potion, and blinked a few times. "I can see. Wow, this potion is a tricky one. You already had it made?" 

"Yes, Draco needed glasses, and as you know, Malfoy's don't wear glasses." 

James looked at Draco who blushed. 

"Nothing to be ashamed of. I wore glasses." 

"Harry does too," Draco added. James smiled. While James wasn't looking Narcissa took out her wand and cast a spell on him. His body seemed to clean itself, and his clothes were replaced with clean new ones. He looked at her shocked. 

"Sorry, it just had to be done." 

James laughed. "Really I don't blame you. Sorry about earlier and not wanting magic done on me. I wasn't too sure on what you had in mind. I've been a bit traumatized." 

"Not to worry. Now what were you two talking about?" 

"Harry," was answered in unison. 

"Well then, don't stop on my account." 

"So..." James began,"his patronus is a stag?" he finished with a smile. 

"Yeah, why is that so special?" 

"My friends and I were illegal animangi. I was a stag." 

"And Sirius Black was a dog," Draco said understanding. 

"Right you are." 

"You were the Marauders, weren't you?" 

"Right you are again." 

"Wow. You are a legend. The Weasley twins dedicated their lives to continuing your work." 

James laughed. "Well, I'm glad someone appreciated it. So, can you do the paronus?" 

"I've tried a few times, but all I seem to be able to get is clouds." 

"I can teach you if you'd like." 

"Really? You would? I'd love that!" Draco said, losing all the Malfoy manners he still held on too. "But you'll need a wand." 

"James, you can use one of Lucius' spare wands. When it's safe for you to go out, you can get your own at Diagon Alley. But before anyone is taught anything, I must put my foot down. James you must rest, I insist that you march to bed this instant." 

"Aww, mum he was gonna teach me something cool. Can you at least give him a wand so he can catch up?" James nodded. 

"Alright, but no big magic until you rest. I won't have a dead James Potter on my hands, I just won't have it," she said, getting up. "Now, let me show you to your rooms." 

"Wait, before you go..." Draco said, stopping the two from leaving. "I think this belongs to you." Draco reached into his pocket and took out the ring. James took it and looked at it with tears in his eyes. 

"My wedding ring... thank you." Draco only nodded, while Narcissa lead James out of the room. 


	3. I can feel you

**Chapter 3- I can feel you**

James was pacing in his bedroom fingering his wand. He was trying to decide what spell to do. Something simple. "Lumos." James' wand began to glow. "Excellent. Nox." 

The sound of a dish crashing echoed through number four Privet Dr. Harry Potter fell to the floor shivering. He had just had the strangest feeling. It felt like lightning, but a good lightning. Aunt Petunia came running into the kitchen. 

"Get off the floor, boy, look what you did!" she shrieked. 

"I'm sorry. I felt weird." 

"Well, no surprise there. Now clean up this mess." 

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." 

For the next 3 weeks, Harry had been experiencing these lightning bolts in his spine. At first he thought it was Voldemort, but the feeling was good. So it couldn't be him. When the feeling began to intensify, Harry began to worry, even more so than he usually did. He wasn't sleeping well. He could feel it day and night. But he didn't want the feeling to go away. There was something about it that was comforting. The first time he passed out from the feeling was when he decided it was time to contact Dumbledore. 

Every Wednesday Narcissa would go shopping with Mrs. Zabini, and every Wednesday she would come home to two very guilty looking men. She had told them that no learning would be done until James had all of his strength back. She wasn't going to let the poor man get weak again. She saw this as her way to make up for all the horrible things her husband had done. Hopefully the Order would accept her and her son. But she knew that whenever she would leave the house, James and her son would sneak down into the main ballroom and practice. This Wednesday was no different. Before leaving she announced to all who could hear that she was leaving, and like clock work, once the front door closed two heads popped out of their bedrooms. Bodies soon followed, and a ruckus was being caused in the ballroom once again. 

Draco was trying the patronus again for the third time that day. And still all he could get was clouds. 

"Draco, just for the sake of argument, what is your happy thought?" 

"When I made the quidditch team," Draco said honestly. 

"Really? Oh well that's just not good enough." Draco looked put off. James felt bad, how could that be his most happy memory? "Son, it needs to be powerful. It needs to be a truly happy feeling." James put his hand on Draco's back. "Think, son." 

Narcissa had just arrived home when she heard a crash come from the ballroom. She peeked in through the door and saw clouds coming out of her son's wand. James was standing next to him with his hand on Draco's back. She opened the door more, and slid in unnoticed. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin when she placed one hand on his shoulder. He was getting flustered. He couldn't do it. James could. His was a phoenix. Somehow he wasn't surprised. 

"I can't do it!" Draco said giving up. 

James wouldn't have that. "Yes you can. I know you can. You already have a bit of it. You just need to feel it come from your heart. Feel it here." James placed his hand on Draco's chest, where his heart is. "It's right there." Narcissa saw this as the perfect time to show her support. 

"Come on Darling. You know you can do this." She put her hand on his shoulder, while James had his hand on the other one. He had never felt this before. It felt like a real family. Might as well give it a shot. Focusing on what he felt at the moment, he said the words. 

"Expecto Patronum!" Only clouds, but something was different. He concentrated harder. 

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Clouds formed, thunder rumbled. The zig zag of a solid lightning bolt shot from the clouds, followed by several smaller bolts. He did it. 

"That's it! You did it! Wow an element. I have never seen someone's patronus to be an element of nature!" James said, excitedly clapping his hands together. 

"Not entirely an element," Draco whispered under his breath. 

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_How are you? I hope you are well. I, on the other hand, am very confused. Weird things keep on happening. I keep on feeling weird sensations, I know what you're thinking, and no it's not that. It's like lightning going through my spine. But it feels good. I'm only worried because it's starting to get stronger. If you know what could be causing it, please let me know._

_Harry_

_P.S. tell Remus I say Hello. _

Once Dumbledore finished reading the letter, he looked up to whom he had been reading to. Remus Lupin looked confused. 

"It might be Voldemort." 

"I highly doubt that. He only wants to cause pain. From what young Harry is saying, this does not hurt," Dumbledore stated. "I do however have a good idea of what this might be. It may be hard for you to grasp at first, but I feel this may be the answer. As you know, magical parents are connected to their children- almost bound to them in a way. Children can feel when their parents do magic, just most children get used to it before they themselves even begin to walk. If the magic is good, then the sensation it causes is good. If the magic is dark then the sensation is dark. Have you ever wondered why Draco Malfoy is as pale as he is? It's because years of his father doing dark arts is beginning to pay its toll. I believe that Harry is feeling these sensations for the first time, when most children are used to it by his age." 

"But that could only be if one of his parents were alive. James and Lily are dead," Remus said, looking concerned. 

"I believe that we may have been tricked. One of his parents is very much alive, and has just recently been able to perform magic once again." 

"How will we know for sure?" 

"We exhume their bodies." 


	4. It can't be

**Chapter 4 - It can't be**

Petunia was preparing for a day of shopping without her husband and son. She was looking nervous. But only Harry seemed to pick up on that. Before she left, she gave Harry a laundry list of things to do, then was out the door. 

She arrived at a small café and sat down across from two unknown men, one young, one old. 

"What do you want?" she asked, sounding slightly nervous. 

The older man spoke first. "We need permission to exhume the bodies of James and Lily Potter." 

"What? Why are you asking me this? I won't let you. She needs to rest in peace." 

"No, let us explain. We believe that one of them may still be alive." 

"How can that be? I saw their bodies at the funeral." 

"Our people have ways of disguising bodies. Have you noticed anything happening to Harry lately? Any odd actions?" 

"He has been complaining about weird feelings. And he's also began to have panic attacks." 

"James used to get panic attacks," the younger man cut in. 

"Those strange feelings he's having are caused by magical parents. It is James' or Lily's magic running through him. One of them is alive," the old man was trying in vain to convince the woman. The younger one cut in. 

"If you let us find his Mother or Father, he will leave your home and live with them. You won't have to take care of him anymore. He will be out of your hair." This made Petunia think. 

"Okay, do it. But don't let anyone see." 

"Oh of course not. To the outside world it will look like an ordinary funeral procession." 

And with that Petunia stood and left. She stopped at a few stores to make it look like she had been shopping. When she got home she found that Harry had completed everything that she had asked. He had even begun to make dinner. He looked up at her and smiled. 

"I thought I would start dinner. Hope you don't mind. You looked like a nervous wreck before you left." The boy had grown over the summer. A few inches taller, hair longer, skin creamier; he was now a man. 

"No Harry, I don't mind. Thank you." 

There was a group of people at St. Mary's catholic cemetery in Surrey, England. It looked like your normal funeral, but if you looked closely something was way off. The bodies had been in the ground for 15 years. A bit late for a funeral, don't you think? Remus stood in front of the stone that read 'Lily Evans Potter' and cast the spell. The dirt covering the coffin was now in a neat pile next to the stone. The coffin was brought up and placed on an invisible gurney. It was opened to reveal what looked like a giant crystal. The crystal was meant to preserve the body. Lily Potter looked the same as she did 15 years ago. No decomposition what so ever. Severus Snape stepped forward and took out a syringe. Blood was drawn and placed into a small vial. The liquid in the vial turned from red to yellow to blue. He tapped it with his wand and waited for the results. 

"Unfortunately, this is Lily Potter." 

Remus' head fell- one down, one more to go. He prayed for the sake of Harry that James is still alive. Lily's coffin was closed and placed back in the ground and reburied. Next was James' grave. The same was done to him and tension built in the air. Snape tapped the vial and waited for the results. He read the parchment and sighed. 

"Why couldn't it have been Lily?" 

"What do you mean, Severus?" Remus asked, hoping. 

"This isn't James Potter, unfortunately." 

Back at Malfoy Manor, James and Draco were playing chess, while Narcissa wrote a letter to Dumbledore. It was about time that he knew of James, so he could be reunited with Harry. 

"So, Draco, tell me more about Harry. Knight to D 5." 

"Okay, what haven't I told you? Pawn to H 3." 

"You haven't told me about his friends. Rook to F 7, check." 

"Well, let's see. There's Weasley and Granger. Castle to G 7." 

"Weasley? As in Arthur Weasley? How many do they have? They had five the last I remember." James had stopped playing, and Draco had beaten him. 

"Well since then they had two more. Ron, who is Harry's best friend; And Ginny, who is madly in love with Harry." 

"Oh yeah? That's funny." 

"No, it's gross. She follows him around everywhere. It's really quite disturbing." 

"If I didn't know any better Draco, I'd say you were jealous." 

Draco stuck his nose in the air. "I am not jealous. I only made an observation." 

"Okay, okay," James chuckled. "What about this Granger?" 

"Oh, yeah. Hermione Granger. Muggle born. She's always with Harry as well." 

'Is she Harry's girlfriend?" 

"Fortunately not. I think she has it for Weasley. As far as I know Harry has never had a girlfriend. He snogged a girl named Cho Chang in the room of requirement last year but that's all I know," Draco said looking a bit down. 

"And why didn't they date?" James asked, more to see what Draco would say and how he would react then actually wanting to know. 

"I don't know really, at the end of term she was dating somebody else. Harry didn't really seem to care." Draco seemed overly happy at the fact that Harry didn't have a girlfriend and never had. 

James and Draco set up for another game while Narcissa watched from her desk. The James that she had known was back. Tall, dark, and handsome. He was no longer sickly thin, but lean and muscular. She didn't like the fact that she was so comfortable around him, and the way she slightly blushed when he would touch her. But she did love the way he could make her smile. She hadn't done that in years. She loved the way Draco smiled too. She couldn't help but feel that this was how it should have been. Her, with a family that could laugh together and not have to worry about being scolded. She felt jealous of Lily, because she knew that's where James' heart was. She was knocked out of her thoughts with the sound of someone at the door. She got up to see who it was. 

After a few moments, Snape came bursting through the doors to the lounge. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw James sat at the table with Draco. 

"So this is where you have been. We have been looking for you! Harry can feel you! But enough of that, we have to go. The death eaters have found a way to get in and I think they are coming for you. Hurry and go pack a few things, we have to go now!" 

Draco and James were about to get up when the front doors flew open. 

"There's no time. Let's go now!" Snape grabbed Narcissa by the arm and began to pull her through the house with James and Draco following closely behind. Snape stopped at a dead end and tapped it with his wand, a door formed and Narcissa pushed James and Draco through. 

"You go ahead, I'll try to stop them." 

"Cissa, no. If you do then I'm coming with you," James said, pushing his way back through the door. 

"James, get back in there and get my son out. Please!" 

James had no choice. He turned and led Draco through the hall. Snape began to follow but turned around. 

"I'll come back for you when I know they are safe," Snape said, then turned back around. 

Narcissa put up her cold exterior and went back into the entrance hall where seven death eaters met her. She cocked an eyebrow and began her tirade on how it is impolite to come into people's homes uninvited, and that purebloods such as they should know better. One death eater raised his wand to silence her, but a familiar drawl was heard from behind him. 

"That's enough, McNair. Mrs. Malfoy, would you please come with me," Snape said motioning towards the door. She did as she was told but only after she scoffed at them all. McNair piped in just as Narcissa was about to walk through the door. 

"Shall I come with, just to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble?" 

"No, I'll be just fine. Continue on with your business." 

Snape led Narcissa down the path and off the grounds, where they should have turned left, they turned right; after walking for about ten minutes, they reached where James and Draco were hiding and apparated to Hogsmead.   
  
Dumbledore couldn't believe his old eyes when Snape walked into his office, followed by James Potter- a healthy James Potter. Dumbledore thanked Narcissa and Draco profusely, and offered them sanctuary at Hogwarts which they accepted right away. He called Remus Lupin to his office, not telling him why though. As Remus walked into the office he saw the Malfoys and then Snape. 

"Yes, Headmaster, you wanted to see-- James?" Remus was going into shock. When James smiled, Remus seemed to snap out of it and charged his friend, capturing him in a fierce hug. 

"Moony, are you crying?" James said, separating from his friend. 

"Yes!" Remus said, wiping tears from his cheeks. "Gods, James, you haven't aged at all. You don't look a day over thirty." 

"Good genes I suppose." 

Dumbledore walked up to James and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "James can I get you anything, anything at all." 

"Yes. My son." 


	5. Daddy!

**Chapter 5- Daddy?!**

Harry was beside himself with excitement. He had received a letter the night before saying that Remus Lupin was going to be picking him up the next night to take him back to Hogwarts. They had important information they needed to share with him. _It could be about Sirius_, he thought. _He's not dead! They've found him. He's not dead!_ Remus would be there in 2 hours and he still had to pack. He went running around his room packing everything in sight. 

The doorbell rang at eight PM sharp. Harry ran to the door to open it. There stood a very excited Remus Lupin. 

"Ready to go, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Well then, go get your trunk." 

Harry run up the stairs to get his things while Petunia walked up to Remus. 

"Well, who was it?" 

"It was James. Voldemort had been holding him captive." 

"How did you find him?" she said in a whisper. 

"One of the death eater's wives found him in their dungeons and nursed him back to health." 

"Does Harry know?" 

"No, not yet. We want to tell him when James is close by so he can meet him right then and there." Harry ran down the stairs and hit the bottom landing with a thud. Remus smiled at Harry's excitement. 

"Gee, Harry you look excited," Remus said with a chuckle. 

"How can I not be?" 

"True, ready to go now?" 

"Yeah! Bye, Aunt Petunia. Say bye to Uncle Vernon and Dudley for me too," Harry said with a wave. 

"Okay, Harry. Good luck," she said while closing the door. She was actually sad to see him go, and hoped that she would run into him again someday. 

Harry followed Remus through the doors of Hogwarts, bursting with excitement. Harry's excitement was starting to wipe off on Remus because he too was grinning like a fool. 

"Come on, Harry. He's meeting us in the common room." 

"Why not his office like usual?" 

"Dumbledore thought you would be more comfortable there." 

"Oh, okay, whatever." 

When they reached the common room, Dumbledore, McGonagoll and Snape were there already, waiting. 

"Hello my dear boy! How are you?" Dumbledore said with an overly sparkly twinkle in his eye. 

"Oh just great!" That was the first time Harry had said that not meaning to be sarcastic. 

The teachers and Harry chitchatted for a bit while James was upstairs with Draco, nearly ripping his hair out. Narcissa decided to go downstairs to help Dumbledore explain, leaving Draco to cool James down. Remus somehow made his way up to help Draco out, knowing that a stressed out James Potter was no good. 

"James, calm down. There is nothing to worry about," Remus said, sitting next to Draco on, ironically enough, Harry's bed. 

"Remus! How do you think he will react?" 

"Well, knowing Harry, first he's not going to believe it. Then he's going to freak out..." 

"And then he's going to cry," Draco added. 

"Oh, no! I don't want him to cry!" James started to breathe heavy. 

"James, calm down. This is not the time to have a panic attack. Come on. Let's go out there and wait for our queue," Remus said, getting up and pushing James out the door with Draco following closely behind. When they reached the stairs, they could hear the conversation that was going on in the common room. 

"Okay, so enough about me. Why am I here? Is it about Sirius? He's alive, isn't he?" 

"No, my dear; Sirius isn't alive." 

"Oh..." Harry's voice was quiet and shaking. It sounded as if he wanted to cry. Then there was a sniffle. James' heart was breaking. 

"But, we have good news; news that I think you will find better than that of Sirius being alive," Dumbledore said, trying to soothe the hurt boy. 

"How can anything be better than Sirius being alive?" Harry said into his hands. 

"Your father being alive." 

This made Harry look up. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was almost blinding. All in the room were smiling. Even Snape had a look on his face that Harry thought was the closest thing he could get to a smile. This is when Narcissa came in. Harry was wondering why she was there. 

"Harry, my dear. My son and I found your father in the dungeons of the Manor. We nursed him back to health and brought him here." 

"No. It can't be..." Harry began but was cut off by Remus saying his name. Harry turned around to see Remus standing behind him by the stairs. Draco soon followed. The blonde reached behind himself and pulled James down the stairs and pushed him towards Harry. The two stared at each other for a few moments when finally Harry broke the silence. 

"No, it cant be." It was hardly even a whisper. "It cant be." A bit louder this time. By the fourth 'it cant be' Harry started crying hysterically, repeating 'it cant be' over and over. James ran to Harry's side and knelt down beside the chair that Harry was in. He had huddled himself into a ball and was rocking back and forth. James put one hand on the side of Harry's face and the other started stroking his hair. 

"Harry, it's me. I'm real." James took one of Harry's hands and put it on his chest so he could feel the heartbeat. Harry began to shake and cry harder. James wasn't sure if they were tears of joy, or if the boy was just plain terrified. Harry started to shake harder, and his eyes began to roll up in the back of his head. 

"Oh my God. Remus. He's having a panic attack, a bad one." Those were the last panicked words Harry heard come out of his father's mouth before everything went black. 

"Harry. Harry." 

Harry slowly opened his eyes to see a very worried Remus Lupin looking over him. 

"Harry, are you alright?" 

"I had the best dream; I saw my dad." 

"You did?" Now Remus was interested. "How did you feel about that?" 

"It was great. He was holding me, stroking my hair- telling me everything was going to be alright." 

"Harry.... that wasn't a dream." 

"Wha..." Just then James came into the infirmary, looking very worried. He was wringing his hands through his cloak and looked like death himself had taken human form and chased him around the room. Draco was following closely behind him, looking equally as worried. When James saw Harry was awake he went straight to his side. He didn't care if Harry didn't want him there. He needed to be there. 

"Harry, son, are you alright? You scared the life out of me," James said while scooping Harry into a tight hug. Harry hugged back, and began to cry again, but not as hard as before. James just held on, rocking back and forth. That's what used to calm Harry down when he was a baby, and it seemed to still work. Harry's breath leveled out, and eventually Harry looked up at his father's face. 

"Dad? How can it be? They always told me you were dead." 

Dumbledore made his presence known, and began to tell the story. 

"Well, Harry, we all thought he was. There was a body and everything. But in the haste of war we couldn't do the proper tests on your parents' bodies to make sure that they were whom we thought. When Voldemort attacked your home, James tried to lead him away from you and your mother. But instead of killing him he knocked him out and put a decoy in his place. Before you ask how he got a decoy, let me tell you. He pumped a very strong polyjuice potion directly into the bloodstream of a muggle. He then killed the muggle, not allowing the body to change back. He then placed James' wand by the body. We assumed that the body was James. I know what you're thinking, Harry; if your father is alive then your mother might be too. Unfortunately, no, we exhumed both bodies to find that who we thought was James wasn't. But your mother is indeed who we thought her to be." 

James tightened his grip on Harry, and started rocking again, just incase Harry wanted to cry again. 

"Those pains you were feeling Harry, was your father doing magic." Harry looked up in surprise. Why would his father's magic make him feel something? 

Dumbledore explained how magical children are bonded to their magical parents. And the feelings weren't painful because the magic that James was doing was good. Harry buried his head into James' chest and made himself comfortable. Dumbledore and Remus left so father and son could be alone. Draco made to leave, feeling a bit upset. He knew he shouldn't be. James was with his son. He should be happy for him. But to be completely honest, Draco had gotten used to James being there. _He probably won't want to spend any more time with me. He has Harry now_, Draco thought. As he was about to go through the door he heard his name being called. Draco looked up and saw James and Harry looking at him. 

"Draco, come here," James said, waving him over. Draco smiled and walked over, sitting on the bed next to Harry's. Narcissa came in and sat next to James on Harry's bed. She placed a hand on Harry's knee and smiled. 

"How are you doing, Harry?" she said. 

"I'm okay. I just think it was a lot for me to grasp. Oh, and thank you for helping my dad." 

"It was the least we could do," the blonde woman said with a smile. 

"So, Harry, Draco here has been filling me in on what I've been missing. He tells me that your patronus is a stag." Harry blushed. 

"Um, yeah it is." James kissed Harry on the forehead, pulling him into another hug. 

"I spent a good amount of my free time at the Manor teaching this one here how do it," James said, motioning towards Draco. 

"Oh yeah? What is it then?" Harry said with his eyebrows raised. Draco stuttered, but before he could change the subject James spoke up. 

"It's lightning. I've never seen an element as a patronus before; its quite remarkable." 

"Lightning you say?" Harry asked shocked. Draco's face was beat red. 

"Yeah, why so shocked, Harry?" 

After James asked his question, Harry folded his arms and blew the hair off of his forehead, revealing his scar. James stared at it in shock. Narcissa looked around James at her son, who was still beat red. James looked from Harry to Draco then back to Harry, then one last time at Draco before Narcissa touched his arm. 

"Jamie, dear maybe we should go see the rooms Dumbledore has prepared for us." 

"Yes, smashing idea." 

Remus had walked into the room just in time to catch the last of the conversation. He also felt the need to get out. Considering the sexual tension in the room was so think you could cut it with a knife. 

"Yes, here I'll show you to them." 

The three practically ran out off the room only stopping once they were out. Remus started laughing straight away. 

"What's so funny, Moony?" James asked, highly confused. 

"You know, Harry makes the same face when he's confused. But no, with all seriousness, when I taught here in their third year, I taught them how to get rid of a boggart. Not everybody got a chance to go during class. Mr. Malfoy came to me after class had ended and said that he wanted to give it a go. When I released the boggart from the wardrobe, it came out as Harry. At first I didn't know how Harry could possibly be his worst fear. But before I could say anything boggart Harry raised his sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. Draco's worst fear is Harry going to the dark side. 

"So, of course what Draco feels can protect him the most his Harry as The-Boy-Who-Lived since he's most afraid of Harry as a death eater. It all makes perfect sense." 

"Wait, the boy who lived? I don't understand." 

"James, when Voldemort attacked your house, after he killed Lily, he tried to kill Harry, but the curse bounced off of him. He's the only one in existence that has survived Avadra Kadavra." 

"Oh, well that makes sense then. But don't you think they could come up with a better nick name- I mean honestly." 

Narcissa only laughed while Remus shook his head. 

"James, you're hopeless, really." 

Harry and Draco sat staring at each other for at least fifteen minutes before Draco finally got the nerve to sit on Harry's bed, where James had once been sitting. 

"So... lightning, ey?" Harry said in a small voice. Something flashed in Draco's eyes, and a sly smirk spread across his face. 

"Yes," Draco practically purred as he leaned towards Harry. "Does that bother you?" 

"Ummmm... n-n-n-n-no-noo..." Harry continued to stammer as Draco got closer and closer. "It's flattering actually that you trust me enough to protect you," Harry said, finally managing a sentence. 

"Oh, Harry, you don't know much about the patronus do you? It has nothing to do with trust, Harry," Draco added extra sexiness as he purred the name of the object of his desire into said object's ear. "But it has everything to do with this." Draco placed his hand on Harry's chest and rubbed his fingers over his heart. Harry couldn't breathe. 

"Ummm... I- uh-I-uhhhh-ye-ah-uhh-" 

"It's in your heart, Harry." Draco moved his hand down Harry's chest onto his stomach. Harry's breath became more and more ragged. His breath stopped entirely when he felt Draco's hand on his skin, moving up under his shirt, stopping on his side, right under his nipple. "Harry, are you okay," Draco, said in the sexiest voice he could muster.   
  
"I-uh-mm-I-uh-uh..." Before Harry could muster any actual words, Draco began to tickle him. Harry was sent into a fit of laughter. "S-stop! Oh, please stop! HAHA! I can't breathe! AHHAHAAHA!!!!" 

In all of the confusion, Draco ended up on top of Harry, breathing heavily. He still had his hand up the other boy's shirt, while the other one was tucked under Harry's body. Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's waist. _God, Harry looks so cute when he's flushed. _

__"Hey Harry?" 

"Yeah." 

"You never answered my question." 

"What was that?" 

"How do you feel about it?" 

"Oh, that. Well..." Harry sat up a bit, and placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips, flipped Draco off of him, and took off running through the infirmary giggling like a school girl. 

"Why you little-!" Draco ran after him through the infirmary doors and down the hall. 

James, Remus and Narcissa were making their way back to the infirmary to make sure Harry and Draco hadn't killed each other yet. They were nearly knocked down by the two giggling teen boys as they dashed down the hall. 

"Well, I guess that went well," James said while trying to regain his balance. 


	6. I think I'm forgetting something

****

****

****A/N Hey, hey. so here's chapter six. sorry it took so long for an authers note, but my way of thinking is that you don't want me to babble on... you want story. so here it is. I just want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed. I apprecate it. loads of thanx to you. also I have noticed that the version I put up is the un-edited verson, so all chapetrs before this one have been proof read... so if you were anoyed by my stupid mistakes.. re-read it if you have time. they have been corrected. thanx and cheers. 

Disclaimer- I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter. but the plot device is mine. ****

****

****

****

**Chapter 6- I think I'm Forgetting Something**

Three weeks had passed and everything in Harry's life was going right for once. He loved his dad more than anyone, and the hole in his heart that had developed after Sirius' death was finally being filled. He still hurt for Sirius, but he felt there was something to live for. James being just as rambunctious as Harry helped too. He was a 16 year old in a 36 year old man's body. Though many would argue that James couldn't be over thirty. Sirius had always said that James was a chick magnet, but it was getting ridiculous. On a trip to Diagon Alley, women from all around kept staring, gawking, or flat out drooling as James passed them. Some even went as far as asking him if he was single. James would smile sweetly, but politely turn them down by stating that he was indeed single, but his first priority was his son. The women then blushed and looked towards the direction that James pointed while mentioning his son; they would see who it was and promptly pass out. Harry wasn't sure if it was because of who he was, or the fact that his father was supposed to be dead, and there he was. Even though his dad was turning everybody down, Harry was still annoyed. He wanted to spend this time with his dad, but these crazy women were botching it up. Draco, who had come along for the ride, noticed Harry's tension. He told Harry that James wasn't the only one getting attention, the younger women were drooling just as much over Harry. 

"You being the dense Gryffindor that you are haven't noticed any of the looks you are getting. You have just as many admirers as your dad does." 

"Oh, please. And it's not that anyway. I just wanted to spend time with him. Ya know, do father-son things. And I do not have admirers." 

"Yes you do, Harry, look at the two girls by that café over there. And I know that you just wanted to spend quality time with him. Once the rush of it all is over then that time will come." 

Harry looked at the two girls and they blushed, which caused Harry to blush as well. Draco noticed this and pulled Harry by the arm back to his dad. Draco and Harry had gotten very close to each other in the past weeks. Even being caught in a few compromising positions. They had come close to kissing on several occasions, but were always interrupted. Snape seemed to be the main killer of romantic moods. James walked in once. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned and left. Harry ran out to apologize, feeling he owed one. James just pulled him into a tight hug and told him that there was no need to apologize. But then also asked Harry if he had ever gotten the 'talk'. Harry said no. James was hoping he'd say yes. They stared at each other for a few minutes then started to laugh hysterically. James' face immediately turned serious, and he asked if it was too late for the talk. Harry reassured him that no, it was not. James sighed a sigh of relief and told Harry to get back to Draco. But the mood had already been killed. 

Back at Diagon Alley, thunder started to rumble. But it went unnoticed. James and Draco were trying to convince Harry to get new dress robes when the rain started to come down in buckets. They were all soaked within moments. James and Draco looked annoyed while Harry looked shocked. 

"Harry, are you alright?" James was getting concerned. Harry took in a big gulp of air and began to shake. 

"Harry?" Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry!?" 

"Oh, no. He's having an attack. We have to get him back to Hogwarts now," James said, as he picked Harry up in his arms and ran into the nearest store with a fireplace. 

A week later, the attack was practically forgotten by everyone but James. He kept on thinking he was forgetting something. Harry's attack had triggered something in his head, but he couldn't think of what. He figured he would ask Remus at Harry's belated surprise birthday party. With James being found and all, there was little time to celebrate, so James and Narcissa had decided to throw a surprise party. It was Draco's job to keep Harry busy while everything was being set up in the great hall. Draco had dragged Harry into the dungeons, and was leading him to the Slytherin common room. 

"Come on, Harry, it's not that bad." 

"No, really it is, it's far too damp down here," Harry said, hopping over a puddle. 

"Merlin, what's with you and water all of a sudden?" Draco asked, pulling Harry closer to him. 

"I've never liked it. But lately I almost fear it. Don't know why. I cant even imagine doing what I did during the tournament in the lake. I think I'd die if I had to do it now." 

Draco just shook his head and spoke the password and pulled Harry inside. Up at the Great Hall, the last of the guests had arrived. Hermione sat in the corner with Ginny, just staring at James. 

"My gods, he is a fine man," Ginny sighed. 

"Indeed. Harry looks just like him," Hermione added. 

"Mmmhmmm. I haven't seen him all summer. Each year that boy gets better and better looking. Him and James, I think, could easily get the best looking father and son award from Witch Weekly." 

"I agree." 

Once everyone was there and relaxed, James jumped up to get Harry. 

"Sit down, Potter. You'll give it away with the stupid grin on your face if you get him. I'll go," Snape drawled while pushing James back down into his seat. 

Snape made his way down into the dungeons and spoke the password to the common room and stepped inside. What he saw, he swore, could have made him blind. Harry, spread eagle on one of the leather sofas with Draco in between his legs. It looked like Draco was going in for a kiss. When they heard the door open, Draco jumped back. 

"Gah! Again. I swear, Harry, I'm never going to get to kiss you." 

"If you please, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you two in the Great Hall." 

The boys nodded and followed Snape through the dungeons and to the hall. When Snape opened the doors, everybody turned and yelled "SURPRISE!" Harry was at the verge of tears. James ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Happy birthday, Harry, love. I know it's a bit late, but better now then never. I know your birthday got overshadowed a bit, and well, I wanted to make it up to you." 

Harry was in tears now, and James just hugged him tighter. A loving 'awwww' was heard, and Harry began to laugh. He pulled away from his father and turned to the crowd. Everybody was there. The whole Weasley family, the Order, Hermione, Narcissa, even Crookshanks. 

"I... I don't know what to say. Thank you all so much." 

"Don't mention it. Besides, I have to make up for 15 birthdays that I've missed," James said, giving Harry a noogie. 

Ginny and Hermione were sat in the corner assessing Harry's sudden ultra- hottness. He had grown at least 3 inches and was nearly as tall as James. His shoulders had broadened out, and his skin was a creamy color. His hair had grown as well. Mostly in the front though. The back was longer, granted, but Harry's bangs were what caught your eye. They seemed to have grown to his chin. The tips of the hair flipped out so they framed his face perfectly. 

"Do you think he dyed his hair?" Ginny asked. 

"What? No. Harry dye his hair? Please." 

"No but look, there are faint red stripes going through his hair." 

"Oh, yeah I see them. But they look natural. Maybe he has always had them and we just didn't notice." 

"What are you two talking about?"Ron said, deciding to join the conversation at this point. 

"Harry. Have you ever noticed the red stripes in his hair?" asked Hermione. 

"Harry doesn't have red stripes in his hair. He has the blackest hair I have ever seen." 

"No look closely. He has stripes." Ron took a better look and his eyes widened. 

"Oh, well bloody hell he does. That's new though. Those weren't there before the holiday." 

Harry began to make his way over to them, so they decided to ask him. _Hopefully, he won't get mad_, Ron thought, knowing that his best friend hated questions like these. 

James was sat at a table chatting with Remus and Narcissa when he remembered to ask Remus what he was forgetting. 

"Hey, Remy, so I was thinking, and I seriously think I'm forgetting something big." 

"Oh, like what?" 

"See, that's the thing. I don't know. A few days ago I was in Diagon Alley with Harry and Draco and a thunder storm hit. Harry had a panic attack after it started raining, I was thinking about it afterwards and I felt like I was forgetting something that I really shouldn't be forgetting." 

Remus looked as if to be in deep thought, while Narcissa really wanted to know what James was forgetting. Remus' eyes got wide and he grabbed James' sleeve. 

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Draco walked up to the table then and sat next to his mum. "You were in Diagon Alley, and it started to pore?" James nodded. "Did Harry have his attack before or after he got wet?" " 

"After." 

"Yeah, and when we were in the dungeons, he wouldn't go near the puddles," Draco added. 

"Oh, my, James. Yes you did forget something big." 

"Well then what is it?" 

"Here, let me enlighten you with a question..... name one creature who can't stand to go near or into water." 

Before anyone could answer James jumped out of his seat. 

"Holy SHIT! How did I forget that?!?!?" James sat back down with his head in his hands. "How could I forget? He already has so much on his plate, and now this. He's going to be so mad at me." James was practically sobbing. "How did I not notice by his changes?" 

"James, it's not your fault. You had a lot going on too. You didn't notice the physical changes because he was already changing when you two were reunited. You didn't know he should look any different," Remus said, trying to soothe James. 

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" Draco asked. But before his question could be answered they heard Harry yell. 

"WHAT? No! I do not dye my hair!" Harry turned from his friends and spotted his dad sobbing. He rushed over to see what was wrong. 

"Dad? What's wrong?" Harry asked, kneeling next to his dad. But James wasn't sobbing. He was laughing. Harry's outburst had lightened the mood. 

"Harry, what was that all about?" James asked, looking up while giggling. 

"Oh.." Harry blushed. "They, umm... asked me if I dye my hair." 

"And why did they ask you that?" 

Before Harry could answer, Draco chimed in. "Is it because of the red that's in your hair?" 

"Yeah, how did you know?" 

"I noticed it too, but I thought that maybe it was always there since I haven't really gotten a close look until recently." 

"Oh, well, I don't know where it came from. One day I woke up and it was there," Harry said, picking up a piece of his hair and looking at it. 

The party went smoothly after that. Ron told Harry that he had nothing to do with the dye question, so Harry forgave him. Presents were opened, and Harry got more then he could ever wish for. Hermione got him a book called "Rare Magical Creatures and how to find them." Harry actually liked the book and decided that he would actually read it. James and Remus shared glances and a nod. They had agreed to not tell Harry until after the party, so it would be more private. That also enlisted the help of Dumbledore, since he was good at explaining things. James had gotten Harry many gifts but the one that Harry liked the most was a ring. James explained that it was a family heirloom and he had one just like it. They had wards on them for protection, and if one was injured the other would know straight away. James told Harry that when he went to Hogwarts his father gave him the ring that Harry now had, and his dad wore the one that James has. 

"But dad how did you get them?" 

"Well, I went back to the manor to see if it's still liveable, and I found them." 

"Manor?" 

"Yeah, you didn't know? There's a family manor. We'll be living there over the Holidays." 

"No, I didn't know. Wow." 

"Yeah, Harry. Your family is up there with mine and the Blacks. Just not evil," Draco added with a grin. 

Draco's gift was last but not least. Harry was nervous. He didn't know why but he was. He ripped off the paper and found a shiny black box. Harry gulped. _I swear if it's fuzy handcuffs I'll kill him. _He opened it to find a silver necklace. Harry picked it up and noticed what the charm was- it had be previously covered with velvet. It was a lightning bolt. 

"I have one too. If you ever get lost or are in trouble, put it in your hand and it will send you to me. For protection you know." 

Harry jumped up and pulled Draco into a big hug, which he returned whole heartedly. Ron and Hermione watched the act of the public display of affection in awe. 

"What do you suppose is going on between those two?" Hermione whispered to Ron. 

"Dunno, but I wish I had thought of that." 


	7. Me Ow

**Chapter 7- Me ow**

Once the last of the guests had left, Harry and Draco slowly made their way to Dumbledore's office. Harry had been told that there was important information that he needed to be filled in on. Draco decided to go for moral support. As much as he tried to play his chumminess with Harry to lust, it wasn't working. He was falling head over heels in love with the boy, and wanted to protect him from every evil thing out there. Even if that evil thing was bad news from Dumbledore. Harry, on the other hand, was preparing himself for the worst. Random visits to Dumbledore's office were never good. Draco could sense that Harry was freaking out, so he did something that he never thought he'd do. He held Harry's hand. He was afraid that Harry would pull away, or scoff or something that Draco himself would have done, but he didn't. He took the hand and squeezed it to show his appreciation. Once Harry said the password, they made their way up the stairs and to the door. Draco thought that Harry would pull away once the door opened, but that didn't happen. Harry even tightened his grip. Once inside, they were instructed to take a seat. Harry looked at his dad and noticed he was very nervous. Harry's heart was breaking; it had to be bad. 

"Now, Harry, we have some news that you need to be told of right away," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. This gave Harry a bit of hope. The twinkle was always a good sign. Harry looked at Remus and noticed he was holding the book that Hermione gave him for his birthday. He didn't think any more on it when he looked back at his dad, who looked like he wanted to cry. "This is very important, Harry." 

"He's not my dad, is he? He's a clone or something," Harry said, almost at the verge of tears himself. Harry's sudden outburst seemed to lighten the mood a little- his outbursts did that a lot. James snapped out of his stupor and laughed. 

"What? No, Harry. I am your dad. What on earth made you think that?" James asked as he took the seat next to Harry, taking Harry's hands in his. 

"Well, on the way up here I prepared myself for the worst. And that was the worst." 

"Oh no Harry, this has nothing to do with me, but more you and your mother." 

"Oh..... well then let's hear it. By the look on your face before it can't be good." 

"No, Harry, it is good. I looked like that because I'm a forgetful bastard." This is when Dumbledore stepped in. 

"Have you ever heard of a Familiar, Harry? 

Harry nodded. 

"Yeah, I have, but I don't really know much." 

"Well, Harry, what do you know?" 

"I know that it was a companion for witches and wizards, but after the wars, which I know nothing about, they became rare and now only squibs have them. Like Mrs. Norris." 

"Right you are, Harry. But what is even more rare are the human forms of Familiars. They are called Grimalkii. Your mother was one, Harry. Which makes you one as well." 

"Wait, what?" Harry looked to his father for some answers. 

"Harry, your mother was my Familiar. Grimalkii bond to their companions. It's much like a veela bond, but more powerful. She passed that gift on to you. And before you ask me how I could have forgotten something like that let me explain. Your mother was my wife and my one true love. I rarely ever thought of her as my Familiar. Frankly, when she told me what she was, and what we were, the only thing I could think about was how I could be with her forever. I know it's not much of an excuse, but its all I have." 

Harry wanted to cry, so he did. James pulled him close and let him just let it all out. Draco sat there in shock. He had read about the Grimalkii and his father had told him stories on how he and the other death eaters were trying to find the last of the species to mate them to create more. He couldn't stop shaking his head. 

"So, Harry is a magical creature?" Draco had to voice his disbelief; which got Harry's attention. 

"Yes, indeed he is, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, nodding his head slightly. 

"Wait. I'm a magical creature? How did I miss that part? Mum was a muggle born. How can that be?" 

"No, Harry. Your mother is from a long line of squibs. Long enough for her to be considered muggle born. But when she was born as a magical child, the Grimalkis blood in her became active. When she had you she passed it on." 

Harry just stared at Dumbledore, trying to take it all in . He hardly noticed when Remus sat on the desk in front of him with the book that Hermione got him. 

"Here Harry, let me explain the science of it all," Remus started. "Okay, well first off, Grimalkii are the offspring of animal Familiars and their Companions. Before you ask how a human and an animal can mate, let me tell you. Familiars can take human form in front of their companion and their companion only. Since there is a close bond between the two, breeding was not uncommon. But it wasn't entirely common either. Grimalkii were rare, even more so now. But because Grimalkii take human form all the time, and in adulthood can become the animal their ancestor was, much like animagus; the rules change for them. You are a Familiar to somebody Harry, just it is a more powerful bond. There is a bonding process that bonds mind, soul, heart and body." Harry looked freaked out. Remus noticed. 

"Alright, we'll go back to that. Let's talk about what kind of a Grimalkis you are, shall we?" Harry nodded. "Good, well there are three kinds. The cat, the dog, and the raven. You, Harry, are of the feline persuasion, which is the most common. Hence your sudden fear of water. When you turned sixteen you went into Grimalkin puberty. I'm sure you've noticed some of the changes you've gone through in the past month." Harry nodded again, it was making sense. "Your hair, the long part in the front around your face is slowly forming into whiskers. I wouldn't be surprised if they are already becoming sensitive. So, Mr. Malfoy, be careful, and don't pull on Harry's hair." 

"And why would you think that I would need to know that?" Draco asked trying be look innocent. 

"Right..... Ok. Anyway, Harry, you will develop claws that are extractible. Here let's try this, you might have them already. Tighten your fingers as if you were stretching them out." 

Harry was a bit worried. _What if it hurts?_ But he tried anyway. At first nothing happened. But he felt something, so he tried again. He felt a pressure at his fingertips. 

"It's okay Harry, you might not have them yet," James said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"No, I'm feeling something." Harry gave it one more go. He thought he was going to faint. Sticking out of his fingers were sharp pointy claws. Draco stared in awe. As did Harry and everybody else. 

"Well, there you go, Harry. Defense number one, there are a few others that we will get into shortly. Now to put them back just tense your fingers again. Yes, there you have it. By the looks of it they aren't fully formed, but well on their way to being so." Harry only nodded again. "Now, within the next few weeks or so your k-9's will enlarge, but not enough for people to really pay notice. They will, however, become larger when you are needed to use your defensive skills. Your eyesight will also improve. Soon, you won't need your glasses anymore." 

Remus kneeled in front of Harry and placed the book in his lap, open so he could read it. "Now Harry, what I'm about to tell you is very important. In the last week of September, you will go into your first heat." 

"HEAT?! So are you saying I'm going to have to find my mate and bond with them then? That's impossible. I can't find them in a month!" James wrapped his arm around Harry tighter. Draco just stared at him. 

"No, Harry, you don't have to find anybody and you don't have to bond. You will however... well... um...." 

"You'll need to shag." 

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." 

"Welcome," Draco said with a grin and a wink at Harry, who then blushed. 

"You'll need do that. You won't have to bond though. Male Grimalkii are more aggressive, and when it comes to mating, are in control. When it comes to a male-male bonding, the Grimalkii will give up control and allow themselves to be taken. It, in a way, symbolizes their love for their companion. Grimalkii are very romantic creatures." 

"Wait, so how do you know that I will be bonded to a guy?" Remus and James looked at Draco then back to Harry. "Oh, that." Harry blushed. "But, wait, how do I know who my mate is?" 

"That, Harry, I don't know. I would assume that you will just have a sense." 

"I asked Lily that once. She said that she just knew. But it also has a bit to do with who you are in love with when you first start to change, whether you love them consciously or subconsciously," James said, giving Draco a wink. 

Draco felt a bit better. He had been staring at Harry the whole time, and the whole time his heart was breaking. Harry would mate with somebody else, and bond with them. Draco didn't know if he could take that. He had finally been coming to grips with how he felt about Harry, and now he was going to be taken away from him. Deep down he was hoping that he was Harry's companion. But he wasn't about to get his hopes up. He wanted to cry. He snapped out of his train of thought when he felt Harry touch his hand. He looked up to see that Harry wasn't looking at him but at Remus, but Harry had searched out his hand. Or maybe he did it subconsciously. Then James' words ran through his head, _whether you love them consciously or subconsciously._ _Please let that be true. _

"Now, Harry, a few things will happen when you go into heat. One, your pupils will dilate and turn into cat-like slits. Two, you will begin to purr. Three, your body temperature will rise. You will be almost feverish. Trust me the fever is not pleasant. It will only subside once you mate. Panting and breathing heavy is very common until you scratch the itch, so to speak. And you will also stop at nothing to get to the one you want to mate with. It won't be with just anybody. If you are worried about not being with your mate, or that you won't know who your mate is when you go into heat, your heat will tell you. If you know your mate, but you just aren't sure it if it is them, they will be the first person you go to when your heat starts. It's almost like a sixth sense, and trust it. It won't lie to you." 

Harry was staring into space again. Remus knew he was listening because he had that concentrated look on his face. Draco looked plain worried. He was praying to whatever god or gods that may exist that Harry goes to him during his heat. 

"How long will it last?" 

"Two weeks. But once you mate for the first time, the urge subsides.... a little. You will be surprised by yourself, Harry. You will dominate the act. Though you will never hurt who you are with, and if they say no you will stop. But you will be in control. Your mate..." Remus was talking to Draco, but looking at Harry, every so often he would glance at the blonde. "Will need to understand that if they try to dominate you, it will end badly. The only time you will allow yourself to be 'bottom' is when you are ready to bond. If they allow you to do what you need to do, it will be a very loving experience." 

"Yes it will," James piped in. "I remember when Lily would go into heat. Blasted amazing. She wouldn't allow me to put trousers on for two weeks. You'd think that at nineteen I would be able to keep up. Oh no, I kept up for maybe the first day, after that, you just need to hang on and enjoy the ride. Literally in my case." 

"Too much info, Dad," Harry said chuckling. 

Draco felt that the story was directed towards him in some way. He liked the way James and Remus were assuming that he was Harry's mate. He had doubts, but maybe they saw something he didn't. 

"Well, son, I'm sorry, but it just needed to be said," James said with a laugh. 

"Right..." Harry shook his head, then looked at Remus. "You seem to know a lot about this. Almost like you're speaking from experience." 

"Well, um... well, yes..." 

"Go on Remy... tell him." 

"Well, yes, um, Sirius was my Familiar," Remus said with a gulp. 

"Oh... oh Remus.... I..." 

"Don't worry Harry. I um, I wanted to tell you, I did. We both did. We just didn't know how to." 

"I always knew you were close, but that close. Wow." Harry had a sad look on his face. He was thinking. Two things were plaguing his mind. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" It was Draco who asked the question. 

"Oh, I dunno. Just thinking. About Sirius. I miss him.... and well, this may seem a bit sudden to bring up but... I ,um, I just always wanted kids, and now I guess that's not going to happen," Harry ended with a shrug. 

"Harry..." Remus took Harry's hand in his. "It will happen. Trust me. Familiar Magic is wild magic. People who don't possess that magic can't understand it..." 

Harry was confused. Draco could tell. He had that cute eyebrow thing going on. Again Draco prayed to the gods that he would be Harry's. 

"You see Harry, when you bond, you will release some of that wild magic into your mate. That magic will make it possible for your mate to conceive. So children will happen. Our modern magic birth control methods don't work against wild magic. Trust me on that," Remus finished with a wink. 

Harry looked at Draco, then to his Dad, then to Remus. He looked at Draco one last time, hoping that it would be alright that he would be getting him pregnant. _Wait, I just thought that, he must be my mate, please let him be my mate. Wait, but Remus... _

"Remus..." Harry'svoice was almost a whisper. "Are you pregnant?" 

Remus only smiled and stood up. He took Harry's hand and placed it on his stomach. He couldfeel the roundness of Remus' stomach that was hidden by his baggy clothes. James' jaw hit the ground. He couldn't believe it. 

"Remus, no way..." James put his hand on Remus' stomach. "Oh, Remy.... you're going to be a mummy. Well, no.. oh you know what I mean." 

Draco felt left out. He just sat back and watched them all coo over Remus. 

"Hey, Dray... feel this..." Harry picked up Draco's hand and placed it on Remus' stomach. Now it was Draco's turn to coo. 

"So, there's a little Sirius Black in here?" Draco asked. 

"Well, actually, there are two."Now that cooing was magnified. 

"I can't believe I didn't notice. Damn those baggy clothes." James shook his fist at Remus' clothes. "Wait, how come you didn't tell any of us?" 

"Well, I didn't know how really." 

"That's why..." Everybody jumped when they heard Dumbledore's voice. They had forgotten he was there. " That is why, James, I am going to ask you to take over as DADA teacher for the second term. From my understanding, Remus is due in February, so he will need plenty of rest after the holiday's. Can you do it, James?" 

"Yes I can, and I'd love too." 

"Well, good, now that that is all settled. I think we have had enough learning for tonight. How about we all retire. It's been a long day." 

Everyone agreed, and made their way through the halls to their rooms. Remus gave Harry his book and told him to read pages 248-264 to learn more about his puberty and what to expect. Harry had decided to walk Draco back to his common room to hopefully talk. But none of that really happened. Harry could tell something was wrong. 

"Dray... are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine. Where would you get the idea that I'm not?" 

"Well, you just look sad. What's wrong?" Harry put his hand on Draco's arm to stop him. "Tell me." 

"I'm just... I dunno. Scared I guess. Don't tell anybody I admitted that." 

"I won't, and why. You shouldn't be. After all of that you're still completely human." 

"I'm scared that I could lose you, okay." Draco crossed his arms over his chest. 

Harry put his hands on Draco's arms and uncrossed them. He ran his hands up Draco's arms and rested them on his shoulders. He smiled and leaned in placing a delicate kiss on Draco's lips. Their first real kiss. 

"There's no need to worry," Harry said before leaning in for another. 

Draco deepened the kiss and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling him closer. When they were all out of breath they pulled apart. Harry smiled with swollen lips and rested his forehead on Draco's. 

"There's no need to worry at all." With that, Harry placed a quick kiss on Draco's nose and turned to walk away. 

"Wait, does that mean I'm your mate?" 

Harry turned, but continued to walk backwards. 

"I dunno, but I can tell you that it feels right. I guess we'll know for sure in a few weeks. Just remember that it feels right." 


	8. Love and war, Man

Well, here ya go. chapter 8. hope you enjoy. thanks to all who have reviewed. oh and also, in the a/n last chapter when it said to 'do be afraid to ..' i ment to say dont. DONT be afriad to tell me what you want to see and be honest. please do tell. 

**Chapter 8- Love and War, Man**

Harry tried to sneak into the tower, hoping all hopes that he would not run into Ron and Hermione tonight. He really didn't have the strength to explain it all to them. And then telling them about Draco. Good lord no. He had no energy for that. Lady luck was not on his side. Not only were Ron and Hermione waiting for him, but also Ginny, Fred, and George._ Hurray for me._

When the door swung open, they all turned to look at him. He wanted to run into his room and dive into his bed. But they would follow him and he knew it. He sighed and sat on the couch next to Fred. Nobody said anything, all waiting for Harry to speak first. 

"So.... start with the questions," Harry said with a gesture of his hand. Hermione spoke first. 

"Well, what happened then?" 

"Well, to start off I found out that my mum wasn't a muggle born. But from a long line of squibs." 

"So.... you're a pure blood then?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"Well, I bet Malfoy is thrilled about that. Now he can fancy you without the other Slytherins nagging him," Ron said in an aggravated tone, which in turn made Harry angry. He didn't know why he was mad, he just was. And he let Ron know. 

"Well, actually Ronald... that is the farthest thing from his mind. He has more important things to worry about," Harry said with a cocked eyebrow. He never called Ron, Ronald. Ron got the point and shut his trap. Hermione knew the meeting had little or nothing to do with his mother's status in the wizarding world. And whatever it was it made him jumpy. 

"Harry, you can tell us. We're with you no matter what. We love you," Hermione said, scooting next to Harry and wrapping an arm around him. 

"I know Mione it's just...... I'm so stressed out," Harry said putting his head in his hands. 

"I know Harry, come on, let it all out, mate. Look I'm sorry about what I said about Malfoy. I'm just not used to seeing him be nice, is all." 

"I'm sorry Ron.... sigh I found out stuff about my mum that nobody except my dad and a few close friends knew about. My mum was a Grimalkis." 

Hermione was shocked, along with everybody else in the room. All of the differences in Harry's appearance made sense now. 

"And that makes you one too. Harry, this is amazing. You are part of a race of people that was said to have died out in the wars. Wow." Hermione ran her hand through the front of Harry's hair. His eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch. Harry looked like he was in ecstacy. Ron was jealous. Why was his girlfriend, alright fine, girlfriend-to-be, touching Harry like that?! 

"Mione, what are you doing to him?" Ron sounded more jealous then he wanted to. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him. 

"I'm just testing Harry's whiskers. This long part in his hair here; I wanted to see how sensitive they are. By the looks of Harry's reaction, they are almost done forming." 

"How'd you know they were there?" Harry had finally snapped back into reality. 

"I read about them in the book I got for you, Harry. Not much is known about the Grimalkii. But this is one of the things that is. Most of the records on your kind were destroyed after the war." 

"The war? I keep on hearing about this war, yet I know nothing. When did it happen?" 

"Ever hear of the Salem Witch trials, Harry?" He nodded. "That was part of the war. The muggle-wizard war. They actually faced off. Muggles thought that cats were the source of the witches' power. So they went around and killed all the cats they could find. Many were just normal house cats, but the others were Familiars to many witches and wizards. The muggles couldn't separate the two, so they just tried to kill them all. Then the shortages of cats led to the rise in numbers of the mice and rats, which was blamed on the witches." 

"Christ, it was a vicious cycle." 

"Yeah, it was. Women and men who were suspected of witchcraft were burned at the stake. Most of the people who were killed weren't even magical. But every so often they would get one. One of the wizards they got had a Familiar, and that Familiar was a Grimalkis. Of course the Grimalkis would do anything in their power to protect their mate; even if it meant exposing their secrets. And that is exactly what happened. The Grimalkis jumped up on the platform, tail and ears visible, and distinguished the fire with a wave of his hand. The townsmen drew their guns to fire at the creature, but the wizard had already summoned his wand, and set a shield around him and his Familiar. A reverend that was there wrote down all the visible features of the Grimalkis, having a feeling there were more of them out there. And so the hunt began to find the rest of them. They realized that the Grimalkis didn't need a wand to do magic, which made them more dangerous. More evil in their eyes. The way the animal could call on nature and control the elements was considered the devil's work. Everyone they could find that fit the description of the creature was killed without a trial." 

"Why were the documents destroyed?" Harry was in awe of what happened. 

"Mostly out of guilt. After the war the ministries in Europe and America couldn't find any of the Grimalkii. They felt guilty because they didn't protect them in fear of being exposed themselves. So the records were destroyed in hopes that if nobody knew about the creatures, then nobody could blame them. But many did. The wizards and witches who lost their mates were furious to say the least. A Grimalkis isn't just a Familiar, it's your life mate. You bond almost like a veela." 

"I know." 

"I know you do, I said that for everybody else. But anyway, those witches and wizards wrote everything down about the Grimalkii. Even published a few books. After a few years, there were a few sightings of Grimalkii. The ministries banded together to try to find them, and created a program to mate them, to bring the specie back. You can't force a creature like this to mate, but the ministries didn't understand this, or if they did, they didn't care. Some Grimalkii were taken from their mates, or even went so far as to take the children. After that started happening, there was an unwritten law amongst those with Familiar Grimalkii that they would keep it a secret, and protect their mates. So then all word of them stopped, and the Ministry couldn't find them anymore." 

"Okay so what I don't get is that this was a war with the muggles. So they know about us. Why do we have to hide?" 

"Oh there are muggles that know we exist, and that we are real. They just aren't believed. The war isn't considered a war to the muggles. It was a cruel misjudgment on their part. There's even a memorial in Salem, where it started in America. But they play it up to overzealous religious people who killed innocent eccentrics." 

"Sirius was a Grimalkis too. He was Remus'." 

"Really.. Wow." Ron was once again speechless. 

"Ya know Harry, the muggles still have the records of the war. If you want I can have my mum send me the book I have on it. I know there is something about the Grimalkii in it." 

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." 

They all sat around and Harry told them the rest of the details of what he was told. He even told them about Remus and his delicate condition. All the girls cooed over the news. The boys looked confused, so Harry explained how it happened. 

"Well, boys, when two people love each other very much..." 

"Shut up, Harry!" 

The mood was a bit lighter after that and conversation was smoother. Nobody asked about Draco, which Harry was happy about. He didn't want to make assumptions, and telling people would get his hopes up. After about an hour of talking, everybody went to bed. Harry laid in bed, still thinking about what had happened and what was going to happen. He was hoping that Draco was his mate... little did he know that a certain Slytherin was up hoping the same thing. 

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. The women began planning a surprise baby shower for Remus, and James was preparing for teaching the class. Remus decided that it would be best if James sat in on some of the classes so he could see how it was done. 

"You know James, you will have to discipline the kids. And you can not, and I mean, can not, favor Gryffindor over Slytherin." 

James only nodded, he really wasn't paying any attention. But he knew he would be fair. Draco had become the blonde son he never had, and he wasn't going to jeopardize that for a few house points. The boys had gotten closer too. Harry and Draco would steal kisses in the night, but not going any further than heavy snogging. They didn't want to get too attached, just in case things didn't go their way, yet they were as attached as siamese twins. Remus pulled Harry aside one day and told him that nobody had to know about him and his changes. He did give Harry the option that if he did want to talk then he would teach a class on the Grimalkii so his fellow classmates wouldn't be so nervous. Ron even began to accept Draco as a friend, although he wouldn't say it out loud, everybody knew. Even Draco. The foursome would stay up all night chatting and gossiping. The biggest topic was the James-Narcissa topic. 

"I swear, they are going at it." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were." 

"Wouldn't blame them either. It must be lonely having either your spouse be dead or the other one as good as dead." 

"Can you honestly see Lucius being a caring man? No. James is, Narcissa needs that." 

"I agree." 

"I think they both desperately need attention from the opposite sex." 

"Yeah, James was in a cell for 15 years, can guarantee he didn't get laid at all. And as far as I know, mum doesn't even share a room with my dad. If that tells you anything." 

"I think we should push them in the right direction. All in favor?" 

"Here, here." 

"How should it be done?" 

"Dunno." 

"We should pass around a petition, see what everybody else thinks." 

"Yeah." 

At the feast, things were a bit more interesting. The hall went mad when it was announced that Professor Lupin returned to teach. Even the Slytherins looked pleased. Harry was looking along the head table to find his dad but he was nowhere in sight. Just then the doors to the hall swung open and in walked a very fine looking James Potter. The hall went silent. 

"Sorry I'm late." 

"Not to worry at all, James. And another announcement. Due to a previous engagement, Professor Lupin will not be able to teach second term. So your defense teacher will be James Potter." 

The hall remained deadly silent. James made his way up to the table and sat next to Remus. Chatting began to fill the hall, all eyes shifted from James to Harry. Nobody knew what to say except 'no way' and 'how?' the food appeared on the table and everybody slowly began to eat. Harry could hear the gossip. Some people thought it wasn't the real James, but a clone. Others thought that it was just a weird coincidence. Most of the people who thought that were of his own house. Harry looked at James, who winked back. James leaned over to Remus and said something to him to get a nod out of him. James rose from his seat and walked down the middle aisle. All eyes were on him. James stopped right behind Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

"Mind if I sit with you?" 

"Sure, dad." Harry made sure to place proper emphasis on 'dad'. 

Harry and Ron scooted over to make room for James. Hermione and Ginny nodded to him blushing. Everybody at the table just stared at him. Once Harry, James, and Ron were in proper conversation, Ginny and Hermione started theirs. 

"What a man..." 

"What a mighty good man." 

After dinner, all began to make their way back to the common rooms. Of course everybody was gossiping on how James Potter came back from the dead- even the Slytherins. This told Draco that none of them knew anything about their fathers' past time of torturing the poor man. The other bit of news was the changes in Harry. Draco heard a few of 5th year Slytherin girls talking about him, so of course, he listened in. 

"Wow, did you see him? I hate to admit it but he grew up." 

"Yeah, his hair is just so yummy now. Before it was all over the place. It's still all over the place but in a very sexy way." 

"I think his skin is what does it. So creamy. It's probably so soft." 

"It's his eyes. They're like a sea of emeralds." 

"Well, aren't you poetic." 

"How can I not be?" 

Draco had had enough. He was insanely jealous. Although he knew that Harry would never go to them, being gay and all, but still. It just reminded him that within the month Harry might not be his anymore. And it killed him inside. He was past the point of falling for him, he was madly in love. He only hoped Harry felt the same. Or at least felt enough for him to go to Draco during heat. He stood and scoffed at the girls, made his way to his room and slammed the door. He curled himself around his pillow. It still smelled like Harry from the last time he was there.


	9. It's getting hot in here so take off all...

A/N- whooooo chapter 9! rock on. so yeah... hope you like it. i noticed a typo in what i said lalst time. when i said do be scared i ment DONT. tell me what you think. every bit of what you think. I wanna know... everything. EVERYTHING. dont hold back. let it all out man. you'll feel better when you do i swear. 

**Chapter 9- It's Getting Hot in here...... So take off all your clothes?**

The first weeks of school were boring. Nothing big happened. No drama with Draco, no drama with Ron or Hermione. Everything was just perfect. No worries. Draco and Hermione began to pass around the petition of how to hook up James and Narcissa, which was going rather well. Even the worry of Draco not being his mate had faded. There was no way in hell that he wasn't. Of course, Harry didn't tell him this. He wanted to keep it a surprise until that day. Once the last week in September rolled around, that's when things started to change. Harry's first heat was lurking around the corner and everybody was nervous. Everybody being nervous made Harry even more nervous then he should have been. On the morning of September 25, Harry woke up with a start. He sneezed himself awake. Ron jumped over to him and asked if he was alright. Harry was confused, but then he remembered. It was Monday, the last Monday of the month. _Great; I hope everybody isn't like this. _Harry got dressed and headed down to the common room to find everybody. He knew what they wanted to know. He shook his head. No change. It went on the same way for the next two days. 

On Wednesday, Harry was sat in transfiguration, staring at his watch. _Twenty minutes to go._ He was bored, and antsy. And his face itched. He didn't know why, but it did. He played it off to potions- probably touched something then touched his face. His eyes started to water. _Weird, they haven't done this since I got rid of my glasses._ He rubbed them to stop the watering. Now his back was hurting. _Goddamn... what the hell.... oh no. _His temperature started to rise. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons. 

"Mr. Potter, if you would please fix yourself to look more presentable." 

"I'm sorry, professor. It's just really hot in here. I think I'm coming down with something." 

McGonagall didn't know, and he didn't want her to either. Hermione, who was sat next to him, looked at him with worry. She knew what was happening. Ron was next to Harry but across the aisle with Seamus. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's back to comfort him. 

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked in a whisper, leaning across the aisle. 

Harry only shook his head. It was getting too hot. _Only ten minutes left, I can do this. _Harry started to breathe heavy. His heavy breathing became full out pants. He took in one last breath of air when a rattling noise came from his chest. He was purring. Hermione heard this and didn't know what to do. 

"Harry?" 

Harry looked at her; she gasped. 

"Harry, your eyes... look." she handed him a mirror that she transfigured. His eyes were in catlike slits. 

"Mione.. Can you take my books after class? I won't be going to the next one." She nodded. 

When the bell rang, Harry was out the door in a flash. 

Draco was headed out of his ancient runes class when he heard a weird noise come from behind him. He paid no mind, until he was grabbed and slammed into the wall of an empty classroom. The next thing he knew, he could feel hands running down his body and lips on his neck. He heard a rattling noise. _Purring.... it's Harry. Oh thank god. _Draco grabbed Harry's shoulders to pull him back a bit. Once he got a look at Harry's face, he attached their lips together in a heated kiss. Harry began to grind into Draco, who, by no means, wanted Harry to stop. But he got nervous when he felt Harry's hands slide down past his waistband. 

"Harry, love, maybe we should do this somewhere else." 

Harry looked around and nodded. 

"Yeah okay. Sorry I got carried away," Harry said with a shy smile. 

Draco smiled back and kissed Harry on the nose. Harry then grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him out of the room and towards the one that was set up for him, for this exact moment. 

Narcissa and James were curled up on one of the sofas in their living room reading when they heard the front door swing open then slam, then another door swing open and slam. They looked at each other. 

"Harry!" 

They hurried over to Harry's room and listened but they didn't hear anything. 

"Okay, James. So Harry is in heat. What do you think is happening in there?" 

"One of two things. One- He has Draco in there, and they are snogging each other silly. Or two- Harry went into heat and his mate is not Draco, so he then locked himself in there so as not to cheat on him. I'm really hoping it's number one." 

"Me too." 

INSIDE THE BEDROOM 

What was happening inside the room was indeed number one. Harry and Draco were snogging each other senseless and they were loving it. Draco was beside himself with happiness. Harry was his, and he was Harry's. Nobody else's. They had practically ripped each other's cloaks off, and were now working on the ties. Harry gave up and attached his mouth to Draco's neck. He ran his hands down the blonde's back and grabbed his bum. He pulled him closer and continued his attack. Draco just let it happen. It felt too good to stop. But then a lightbulb formed above his head. The idea was genius. He wiggled out of his mate's grasp and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from coming any closer. Draco put on the sexiest smile he could muster. 

"Now, hold on love. Trust me. You'll like this." 

Draco grabbed the knot of his tie and pulled it down. The green and silver fabric fell to the floor. He then began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, one by one. Harry's eyes were popping out of his head. He watched as the white fabric fluttered to the floor and pooled around Draco's feet. Harry's eyes were drawn to Draco's hand which was now sliding down his stomach. It stopped at the belt buckle, which was slowly undone. Harry's vision was getting blurry. He started to space out and imagine all the lovely things he and Draco were going to do. He snapped out of it when he heard a zip and the sound of heavy fabric hitting the floor. Draco was now only in his boxers. Harry was drooling. Draco hooked his thumbs in the waistband and began to slide them off. They stopped just as his hip bones were being exposed. 

"You wanna touch, Harry?" 

Harry only nodded. Harry's purring was so loud that it was echoing in the room. 

"Well, we'll see if you're a good boy." 

He pulled the rest of the fabric down. Harry was panting again. The temperature in the room was far too warm. Draco sat on the bed and pulled himself onto it. He layed back on it spread eagle. To see Harry he propped himself up on his elbows. Harry's mouth was hanging open, and he was panting. Draco could see the tips of Harry's k-9's poking out. Harry began to move forward but Draco stopped him from getting too close by putting his foot on Harry's chest. 

"No no no, you have far too much clothing on to be able to get on this bed." 

Harry backed up a bit and ripped off all clothes that still plagued his body. It was far too hot for them anyway. Once Harry looked up after nearly tearing the boxers off his body, Draco spoke up. 

"Here kitty, kitty." 

Harry sauntered over to the bed. He kneeled on it and kissed Draco's knees, which were in the air. Harry started to crawl in between his legs and up his body. Draco was mesmerized by the way Harry's body moved. He looked like a lion on the prowl. His green eyes were glowing in the dark, and the way his shoulder blades moved under his skin as he crawled... made Draco speechless. Once their bodies were inline Harry carefully laid himself on top of Draco, resting their foreheads together. Draco could hear Harry purring. It was like music to his ears. Harry was looking Draco in the eye. He could see his reflection in the green pools, which were now speckled with gold. 

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Harry asked in a whisper. 

"As ready as you are, love." 

Harry pulled Draco into a passionate kiss. He didn't even bother to battle for dominance. He knew that Harry would win. He also knew that he wouldn't get to take Harry until he was ready. He was nervous, and so was Harry. They hadn't even seen each other naked before. And now this feline adonis was in between Draco's legs, beginning to grind into him. This is when Draco realized that he was about to get fucked into the mattress. 

Harry was paying close attention to one of Draco's nipples when one of his hands went searching for the bottle of lubricant that was under one of the pillows. He had put it there, just in case. He silently slicked his fingers with it and began to probe at Draco's entrance, or exit, depending on how you look at it. Either way, Draco was damn shocked. He gasped when he felt one of Harry's fingers poke at him. He dug his fingers into Harry's back when he felt said finger go into him. He tried his best to relax, and as he did the pain went to pleasure. Eventually he wanted more. Harry seemed to have read his mind, because he felt a second finger make its way in. Harry began to scissor his fingers to stretch his mate. Draco pushed down on Harry's fingers, which caused them to hit his prostate. He grabbed Harry's wrist and tried to push the fingers in him further. 

"Harry! Uhhhn, More!" 

Harry took in a breath and nodded. He pulled his fingers out, much to Draco's dismay, coated himself with the lubricant and got into position. He looked at Draco for the okay, when he got it, he slowly pushed his way in. Every instinct in his body was telling him to slam into the boy, but he couldn't. His body was telling him to just fuck Draco like an animal, but his mind and heart were telling him to make love to him. Draco's eyes were wide open and so was his mouth. The boy looked to be in complete surprise. He had grabbed a hold of Harry's back and was clinging for dear life. Once Harry was buried to the hilt, he layed himself down on top of Draco and began to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Draco had tears in his eyes. He had been told that the first time would hurt, but this was ridiculous. Harry's words seemed to soothe him though. 

"You know I love you, I do. If it hurts too much I'll stop right now." 

"No.... if you stop you'll be in pain and I won't have that." 

"But you're in pain right now, I'll manage." 

"I can handle being in pain for a few minutes. I won't stand by and let you be in pain for two weeks." 

-silence- 

"Is the pain much?" 

"It's fading." 

Draco moved his head so he could whisper in Harry's ear. 

"Harry?" 

"Hmmm?" 

"Start moving." 

Harry hesitated. He looked into his mate's eyes, making sure it was okay. Draco nodded. Harry took in a breath and pulled out a little. Then pushed in. Draco's eyebrows were knitted together and he was biting his lip. It hurt. Harry couldn't stand to see him like this, but his instincts kept him going. He tried to remember which way his fingers went to hit Draco's sweet spot. To the left. Harry shifted his weight, and pushed in. Draco's eyes flew open and he dug his nails into Harry's back. 

"Was that the spot?" 

"Ohhh, yes! Do that again!" 

Harry pulled out, then pushed in again, rubbing against Draco's prostate. With each thrust, he got faster, each time grazing Draco's spot. Their gasps turned to moans, and their moans turned to screams. The two of them were on cloud nine. 

"Har... der.... Har.... ry" 

Harry moved so he was kneeling in front of Draco. He lifted Draco's bum up a bit and spread his legs as far as they would go. Harry began his assault on Draco, and Draco loved every minute of it. Harry's purring had become so strong that even his screams had a purring vibration to them. Draco had one hand above his head, grabbing at the head board for balance, as his other hand snaked down his body. He decided to put on a little show for Harry. He was close, he wanted Harry to watch. Harry's eyes were locked with Draco's, so to get Harry to watch his hand, he brought his hand back up and sucked on his fingers to moisten them. Once they were slick his hand went back down his body. Harry's eyes traveled down his mate's body, and nearly popped out when Draco took his own dick in his hand. Harry's thrusting got faster and harder. 

"Har..ry.... I'mmmm Gonna...." 

Draco stroked himself once.... twice.... three times. On the third stroke, Harry didn't just graze Draco's prostate. Oh no. He slammed right into it. Draco screamed Harry's name, and chanted it as he spilled all over his stomach. Harry once again picked up the pace, within seconds releasing deep inside Draco. He collapsed on top of his love panting like a wild man. He kissed his mate's temple. Draco reached up and began to run his hands through the front of Harry's hair. He shivered and leaned into the touch. A few moments later Harry started to giggle. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh nothing really, I just forgot how fast this stuff gets cold." Harry raised his torso to see strings of cum connecting the two bodies. 

They looked at each other and started to laugh. Draco looked at Harry's face, and instantly stopped laughing. He was beautiful. And all his. Harry was still giggling to himself and hadn't noticed that Draco had stopped. When he did, he looked at his mate and saw the pondering look on his face. Harry tilted his head slightly to the right. 

"What?" 

"I love you," Draco said, placing his hand on the side of Harry's face. 

"I love you too, always." 

Harry reached down and grabbed the blanket that was bunched at the bottom of the bed. He tucked it around Draco and himself. The two lovebirds fell asleep in each other's arms within minutes. 

A crowd had developed in the living room of James and Narcissa. Ron and Hermione had burst through the door once their classes had ended. Remus came by when he heard what happened, and Dumbledore was there as well. It was nearly 8 and still no sign of Harry or Draco. 

"Well, since Draco wasn't at any of his classes after ancient runes, I think it's safe to say he's in there with Harry," Remus said while laying on the couch. 

"Yeah, which is good. But I'm a bit worried. It's strange that we can't here anything," Hermione added. 

"Mione, think about it. You know how Harry is with this stuff. He ten-to-one put up silencing charms," Ron said with a wave of his hand. "But, depending on when he put them up, they should be going faulty soon." 

Another twenty minutes and still nothing. Suddenly the door to Harry's room flew open and out walked a very sweaty Harry Potter, wearing only a pair of flannel pajama pants. He walked across the room and smiled, flashing his k-9's. He disappeared into the other room and reemerged with two bottles of butterbeer. He smiled at them again and was about to go back into his room when James called out his name. 

"Harry, is erm... everything alright?" 

"Everything is wonderful dad. And I know why you are all here, and there is no need to worry." 

Everybody felt better hearing this. Draco, wondering what was taking Harry so long, decided to go and investigate. He walked out into the living room, slightly limping, with only a sheet wrapped around his equally sweaty body and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. 

"Why the long faces?" 

"Well, Draco, son, we were worried that it wasn't you in there," Narcissa said sweetly. 

"Oh." 

"How are you?" Hermione asked. 

"I'm fantastic," Draco said with a stunning smile. 

"Hey, Malfoy, why were you limping...?" 

"Why do you think, Ron?" 

"No way.... really.. Wow." 

Draco and Harry just shook their heads, said their goodbyes, and returned to their room. 

It was day three of Harry's heat. Dumbledore had excused the boys from class for the rest of the week to "get to know each other better." All of the teachers were also informed of their new status. Harry and Draco were rarely seen. Hermione and Ron had stopped by only to be told that the boys wouldn't come out. They would only come out to get food or to see how their parents were doing, and to ask if the silencing charms were still working. Night three and all was well. James was settling into bed when the silence of the night was broken. 

"HARDER HARRY, HARDER!" 

James sat there, staring into space, trying not to think about what he had just heard. There was a knock at his door. He slowly got up to answer it. It was Narcissa. 

"James, sorry to bother you dear, but I think their charms just got faulty." 

"Yeah, I agree.... should we tell them?" 

"Well, I don't know. I'm not going there alone." 

"Alright, let's do this together then." 

The two walked to the boys' door and stood there looking at it. They could hear the moans and screams through the door. Then it stopped. The poor parents sighed in relief. They turned and went back to James' room. They sat on the couch that faced his fire place. 

"Hopefully, they'll break for the night." 

"Hopefully?" 

"Yeah, Grimalkii are the type that can go all night. Hopefully, they didn't sleep during the day." 

Narcissa only nodded. Thankfully, James changed the subject. They chatted about this and that. Slowly getting closer and closer. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they both felt like they were back in school, trying to make out with their crush. James felt bad. Narcissa wasn't divorced, or even separated. He was alone with nothing or nobody in his way. _Ahh what the hell._ He slowly leaned in. She saw him coming and braced herself. Their lips touched. That was it, the deed was done, now to just make it better. The kiss deepened. Narcissa ran her hands through James' hair. This did it for him. He slowly started to lay her down when it was heard. 

"Ohhhh, Draco... do that again!" 

"I think we need to tell them," James said in a huff. 

"I agree." 

The two adults straightened themselves out and made their way to the door. James knocked; determined because he had just been interrupted. The sound of sheets shuffling and someone cursing came through the door. When the door opened, a very disheveled, sweaty Harry Potter was put in its place, giving a look that screamed 'WHAT?!?' 

"The charms are down." 

"Oh shit." 

"Night." 

"Yeah, sorry." 

The door was closed and a muffled 'Dray, the charms are down..' then a 'Hahahaha no way. That sucks in a funny sort of way.' then a spell, then nothing. Narcissa walked to her door and turned to James. 

"Night James," she said before she gave him a light kiss on the lips, and a smile. 

James wanted to dance. He said his good night and practically floated to his room. He dreamt good dreams that night.


	10. Cat, I'm a kitty cat

A/N yay for chapter 10. thanks for waiting and reviewing! 

Now i have a few things to say. i got a review claiming that i was wrong for having Narcissa and James 'get together' because James shoudl feel that hes betraying Lily because of the bond. dont let your minds be tainted by your average run of the mill Veela fic. cuz its not. they arent even veela. James and Lily were bonded yes, but James can live without her, as sad as that is. she is the one that would suffer if James died. the whole point of Grimaulkis is to protect wizards. its their job. that comes first. James can move on from her dying. this chapter explains more of that. and later on in the story it gets ever further into it. just please, dont assume that this type of bond is liek every other bond on this site. 

****

**Chapter 10- Cat, I'm a Kitty Cat**

Harry's heat ended, and everything went back to normal. Sort of. James and Narcissa were far too obvious about their budding relationship. They thought they were being sneaky. Oh no. Ob Vee Us. Harry and Draco were having trouble keeping their love a secret as well. They thought they would be able to pretend to at least ignore each other. No dice. Every time one would walk into the room, the other would start grinning like a fool. The two made the decision to let the school know in a subtle way. Remus would teach a class on it, and if people figured it out then hurray for them. They were just sick of having to sneak around. Speaking of Remus. The man was getting bigger and bigger, and the concealment charms were beginning to do jack shit. They were beginning to ponder the idea of James taking over early, but eventually came to the conclusion that Remus would finish off the term. The 'special class' was scheduled for the end of November, right before Harry's second heat. 

In the world of Snape, things were more complicated. Instead of walking in on Harry and Draco almost kissing, now he was lucky if he would walk in and they would still have clothes on. And he got a lot of slack from Voldemort for letting Narcissa go. He told the Gross Snake Lord that he trusted her, since he had known her for so long. Then she stunned him and took off. The lie seemed to work, because Snape wasn't dead. He had also found out since James was missing, Voldemort was trying to come up with a new plan to get Harry, but so far had nothing. 

Hermione had come through with the book, and it was quite interesting. Draco out of all people was completely surprised on how not dumb the muggles really are. He was now convinced that they aren't dumb, just highly in denial. In the book there was even a sketch of an adult Grimalkis. They had ears and a tail. Harry wondered why he didn't have those, but played it off to not being old enough. 

The big day came. The CLASS. Harry was nervous as hell. He sat at his usual desk in the middle row with Ron, Hermione sat in front of him with Lavender. Draco sat right behind Harry with Blaise- trying to not make it to obvious. Remus came into the class and started the lecture. 

"Today class, we are going to stray from our usual studies to learn something that isn't in your book. Does anyone know anything about a Grimalkis?" 

A few hands were raised, but nothing too new was said, so Remus continued. 

"Grimalkii are very rare, as you all know. Most of you have probably been told that none exist. Well, that is not true. They are out there, though their numbers a few. Now there are three kinds. The cat, the dog and the raven. Nothing is truly known of the raven, so we won't get into that. We will concentrate on the cat and the dog. The cat and the dog, when in adulthood, and in childhood, are very similar. They both develop ears and a tail, k-9's and whiskers and very sharp claws. They are very breathtaking creatures. They bond with their companion, much like a veela. But the bond is stronger." 

"But that's impossible. There's nothing stronger than a veela bond." 

"Not true, Miss Parkinson. It is stronger. And let me tell you why. Veela can be very jealous creatures. Their mate loves them, but there is still the possibility to stray, hence the jealousy. In a Grimalkin bond, there is no possibility to stray. The bond is compete in all aspects. Heart, body, mind and soul. And unlike in a veela bond were the veela does all the protecting, in a Grimalkin union, both protect each other. So it is indeed stronger." 

The class just sat in awe. 

"Now let's talk about their childhood. When they are born, they have a full head of hair, and little ears. Quite cute really. As they get a bit older, usually around 6 months, they shed that hair and the ears. The hair grows back rapidly. When they are children; don't bother cutting the hair, because it will grow right back. Their hair will grow to the length it should be for their type of animal and breed. The cats are known to sleep in cramped spaces. They like it, until they hit their human puberty at least. They will then crave a bigger sleeping area. The dogs on the other hand like to be free at all times. Both kinds need to be allowed to roam on their own to develop their skills. Stopping them can lead to bad things. If angered, their magic can go out of control. They possess human magic like ours, but also have the wild magic of a Familiar- which makes them very powerful creatures. I heard of a kid blowing up his aunt like a balloon once." 

A "whoa" was heard in the room. Harry was trying his hardest not to laugh. 

"They are also relatively small until they hit their Grimalkin puberty. That's when the crazy stuff starts to happen. They will grow in height, at least 3 inches in the first months. The front of their hair will grow into whiskers, and their skin will pale. Eyesight and hearing will increase, and claws will form." 

At this point some of the class was looking at Harry and wondering. 'Could it be?' Blaise actually asked Draco if Harry was one, Draco only shrugged. 

"Nobody really knows when a Grimalkis develops their ears and tail. Some think it is when they hit the age of 18, while others think it is after they bond. Speaking of which, on to the bonding. Every Grimalkis has a mate. All of them bond with this mate, and the Grimalkis also has the role of being a Familiar. They don't bond during the first sexual encounter like veela, it's a more conscious decision. In a heterosexual union, the Grimalkis in the pair will decided when they are ready to bond and will. Sex has a lot to do with it, but if the decision isn't made, then no bonding will take place. In a homosexual union, the Grimalkis will give themselves to their mate during their heat. This is a big deal because in the heat, the Grimalkis runs the show. And for him to give up control, well it's huge really. So then the bonding will take place. There has been no recorded cases on there being a female/female bond. No one is quite sure why. Any questions?" 

The hands went flying into the air. 

"Yes, Lavender? 

"Are the cats afraid of water?" 

"Yes they are. They can't stand to be wet." 

"Then how do they shower?" 

"Ah yes, good question. If they put themselves in the water they can deal with it. If they are forced into it then it's bad.... Ah, Seamus?" 

"Do you know any?" 

Remus was waiting for this question. He was going to be honest. He had already talked to Harry about it. He looked at the boy who nodded. _Here we go. _

"Yes, I've known 3 so far. 2 on the way." 

Lavender squealed. "Oohh babies! How cute!" 

"Who? Do we know them?" 

"You know one of them. You have probably heard of the other two." 

"Well, do tell. I'm sure we'd all like to know," Seamus said, getting a 'here, here' from a few other students. Remus looked at Harry again, who nodded.... again. 

"Well one was Sirius Black." The room went quiet. "He was a dog. He's the father of the two that are on the way. You all know that he was cleared of the charges so don't give me that look. He was a good man." A few of the students nodded... most of the Gryffindors. "The other was Lily Evans. Also known as Lily Potter." A collective gasp. 

"Wait... so that would mean....." 

"Yes, Harry is one as well." 

The room was silent. Then Seamus spoke up. 

"So, Harry, what's it like?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Ya know, to be all.... cool. Have you found your mate? Have you gone into heat yet? Wait.. Was it when you disappeared from class a few months back? It was, wasn't it?" 

"Okay slow down." Harry looked around. All eyes were on him. All except Draco's, he was looking around giving all of the girls death glares. "Well, yes I have gone into heat and yes it was a few months ago. I'll be going into heat again in a week or so." 

Lavender, who was still sat with Hermione leaned over Harry's desk and whispered in his ear. "Ya know Harry, if you need any help with your next heat... you know where I am." she thought nobody but Harry could hear her, but somebody else did. And he looked pissed. Harry turned to her and politely turned her down. 

"So you've found your mate then?" 

"Yeah I have." 

"Are you bonded yet?" 

"No." 

"Well then Har, if you can't get to them in time, I can help you out." This time it was Parvati. 

"He can get to his mate just fine." 

Everyone turned to the voice.... it was Draco. And he was mad. Harry smiled at him and shook his head, amused. Seamus had to probe further. 

"How do you know, Malfoy? Want him all to yourself then? Well you can't have him." 

"Hmm, well would you allow him to be with his mate then?" 

"Yes, of course." 

"Well, then. I, being said mate, would have all the right to him then wouldn't I?" Draco growled. 

Nobody knew what to say. Ron and Hermione were chuckling to themselves, while Remus leaned on his desk, amused by the happenings. 

"Well, class, that's enough for today. We'll continue this discussion on Monday. Hopefully you haven't scared off our Grimalkis, we kind of need him, now don't we?" 

"But Professor, you never told us who's having the babies." 

"That, my dear Pansy, will be revealed at a later date." 

The news had spread like wild fire and by that night the whole school knew. Girls, from all over the world it seemed, appeared and began to make plans to get Harry away from Draco. Draco wasn't happy, which made Harry unhappy. After dinner Harry pulled the blonde into their room to try and make him feel better. 

"Dray, how about we go on a date this Saturday?" 

"Okay," Draco said with a pout. 

"Love, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

"I know when you're lying." 

"But...." He stopped when he saw the pleading look in his love's eyes. "I overheard a few girls talking. They are making a plan as how to get you away from me. They think I'm not good enough." 

"They don't know shit." 

"It's not that. It just got me thinking, and I'm still afraid I'll lose you to one of them." 

"Well, for one I'm gay. I'm not gonna go shag some woman. And two, I love you. And the fact that the only person I want to sleep with is you; well then, there you go." 

"You don't even want Cho anymore?" 

"No, can't say that I do." 

"Oh, because she was one of the girls in the group." 

"She's lame. Now come here and kiss me." 

Monday was special. Harry was starting to think Seamus was gay. He was far too interested in the mating. The girls were all staring daggers at Draco. Who, instead of sitting with Blaise, sat next to Harry with his arm wrapped tightly around the kitty's waist. It was also the last week of November. Draco had ordered a new bottle of lubricant for the occasion. It was self warmed and self refilling. He hated the feel of cold goo in between his legs. Harry also noticed that a lot of the girls came to class looking extra good. They still had hopes that their darling Harry would go to them; which was just not going to happen. Even though Harry told Draco over and over again that he wasn't going to leave, he was still nervous. Harry made sure he payed extra attention to his love, just to keep his spirits up.


	11. Here, Kitty Kitty

A/N- well heres chapter 11. hope you like it. This chpater gets graghic folks. be prepared. SLASHY HARDCORE goodness in this chapter. thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Enjoy. 

**Chapter 11- Here, Kitty Kitty**

Thursday rolled around. Harry was sat in double potions with the Slytherins. He was sitting there, learning the importance of wolfsbane. This, of course, he already knew. His face itched. _No please, not now. Not here! _His eyes began to water... back ache. _SHIT! Goddamn it's hot!. _He started to pant. Hermione looked at him, then rolled up a piece of parchment and threw it at Draco. He looked over to her and she nodded to Harry. Draco's eyes widened and he immediately started to think of a plan to get them out of there. Harry started to purr. The whole class was looking at him now. Some girls started to re-apply their make up. 

"Mr. Potter, if you would please pay attention." 

Harry looked up, his head had currently been in his hands, and Snape gasped. He had never seen a Grimalkis in its full glory before. Even he was speechless. He looked at Draco and nodded. The blonde got up from his seat and walked up to Harry. 

"Come on, love, let's go." 

Draco held out his hand and Harry took it. They walked out of class and to their room. 

It was nearing the end of Harry's heat and Draco couldn't stop raving about the new lube. In fact, Draco was more rambunctious in bed because of it, which made Harry happy. And he had to admit that it did feel better putting warm lube on his dick then cold lube. Nothing cold is supposed to go on a hard on. 

They were lying in bed, basking in the after glow of a fantastic shag. Draco was on his back, and Harry was on his side, drawing lazy circles on Draco's tummy with his fingers. It was starting to tickle, and Draco's attempts of pushing Harry's fingers away failed, so he rolled over onto his stomach. Harry straddled his back and began to kiss down his spine, which tickled even more than the fingers. Draco started to squirm, so Harry leaned over and rested his head on the pillow next to Draco's. The blonde looked beautiful. Hair ruffled, lips swollen, eyes glowing. Harry smiled and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was getting heavier so Draco rolled over so he could face Harry. The brunette kissed down his mate's body and started sucking on Draco's flaccid dick. Within moments he was hard. Harry looked up into his lover's eyes and saw that look. The look that said 'fuck me now.' He smiled and kissed up Draco's legs. 

"I love you, Harry." 

That was a bit unexpected, and it caught Harry off guard. He stopped what he was doing and looked at his mate. He saw everything he needed. Love, lust, caring, understanding.... everything. 

"I love you too, more then you know, I think." 

"Make love to me, Harry." 

He leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on Draco's lips, then went to the bedside table and got the little bottle. Harry looked at it in his hands and was about to open it but stopped. Draco sat up when Harry stopped and looked at him with concern. 

"Alright, love?" 

"Everything is perfect," Harry said as he placed the bottle in Draco's hand and layed down on his back, as he started to purr. Draco stared at him. Could it be? Was he ready? 

"Harry....are you sure?" 

"I think it's time that you made love to me." 

Draco nodded, and put some of the lube on his fingers. He slowly worked a finger in, and moved it around. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a guttural moan. The purring got louder. Two fingers now. Harry spread his legs further apart. He put his hands on his knees and pulled them up a bit. Draco took this as the go ahead, and put a generous amount of lube on his dick and positioned himself. He slowly pushed in, and a strangled grunt came from Harry's throat. Draco was in heaven. Harry was so warm and so tight. He thought being on the bottom was good... this beat that. Once Draco was buried to the hilt, Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Draco started to rock back and forth, so Harry could get used to it. Harry kissed the side of Draco's face and made his way to his lover's ear. He purred into it and sucked on the lobe. Draco lost control and started to thrust into the feline under him. He figured this is what Harry wanted because he threw his head back and let out a joyous moan. Draco thrust in a few times when Harry tightened his grip and bucked up. _The spot. _Draco repeated the movements, much to Harry's delight. 

"Dray..... harder...." Harry whispered into his ear before biting it. 

Draco groaned and did what he was told. Everything intensified ten fold. Both men were screaming, limbs were flying everywhere, skin was slamming into skin. It was a sexual paradise. Draco fisted Harry's dick and stated pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

"Uhhn! I'm....." 

Harry didn't have the time to finish. His cum shot up his stomach with a brutal force. Draco felt Harry's muscles tighten, and heard his name being screamed. The next thing he knew, an explosion had taken place and he had let out a scream that could wake the dead. He collapsed on top of Harry, trying in vain to catch his breath. He felt a hand run down his back. 

"I love you." 

Draco looked up, and into the eyes of the man he had just bonded with. He eyes were clouded over, he looked so innocent and vulnerable. 

"Oh Harry..." Draco pulled himself up and captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. "I love you too." Draco rolled over, pulling Harry with him. The brunette cuddled into Draco's chest and began to purr. Draco began to run his hands through Harry's hair. He felt bumps on his head. 

"Harry, did you hit your head on the headboard?" 

"No, why?" 

"Because there are bumps on your head." 

The bumps started to grow. Harry felt it this time. He sat up with a look of panic in his eyes. 

"Dray... what's happening?.... It feels weird!" 

Draco's eyes widened.... two back ears started to appear from Harry's head. Harry had fisted his hands in the sheets and was trying to sit still. It looked like he was going to cry. 

"Harry, love.... does it hurt?" Draco was going to start pacing any moment. 

"No, it just feels really strange.... my back hurts.... why does my back hurt?!" 

He bent down to rest his head on Draco's chest. The ears had stopped forming. They were now full cat ears. Right before Draco's eyes a long tail shot from Harry's tail bone. Harry let out a strangled cry of pain. Blood started running down his legs. 

"Harry... oh my god! Here lay down..let me see." 

The tail was as long as Harry's legs. It was covered in soft black fur that had faint red stripes going through it. The fur was semi-long and just as shaggy as the hair on Harry's head. Draco started to inspect the skin around the tail. It had obviously broken through by force. Draco ran to the bathroom and got a damp rag. When he got back to Harry, the poor boy was shaking. He rubbed his back with one hand and cleaned the wound with the other. Much to Draco's surprise, as he was tending to it, it began to heal itself. Within seconds the skin was healed and Harry stopped shaking. 

"Harry? Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, it stopped hurting." 

Harry sat up and kneeled next to Draco, sitting on his legs. He looked behind himself at his new tail. It seemed to have a mind of its own. He flicked it a bit then wrapped it around his waist. Harry smiled to himself. Draco just stared in awe. 

"Can I touch it?" 

"Yeah go ahead." 

Draco reached out and stroked the soft fur. It was like silk. The tail moved and wrapped around Draco's waist and pulled him into Harry's lap. Draco giggled and looked at Harry's new ears. The backs of them were covered in velvet layers of black fur. They would twitch and move as Draco touched them. 

"You are just too cute for words Harry," Draco said as he ran a ran through Harry's hair. Harry giggled, nuzzled his head in Draco's neck, and let out a huge yawn. 

"Tired love?" 

"Mhmmmm." 

Draco smiled and layed the two of them down while pulling a sheet up. Harry curled into Draco's side and wrapped his tail around both of them. They were asleep within minutes. 


	12. Puppies

A/N- Huuzzaaahhhh!!!! Chapter 12 is here at last! I know it took me forever, and I am iternaly sorry for that. AndI totaly think I spelled that wrong. Yet, I dont seem to care. anywho, here ya go, hope you like. please review. AllI love all who do! and much love t those of you who have. Oncr agiahI hope you like, and tell me what you think.

**Chapter 12- Puppies!**

James was sat on the couch reading the paper when the door to Harry's room opened. Draco walked out wearing only a pair of silk pajama bottoms. The elder Potter was surprised; usually Harry was the one to come out the get food and drinks.

"Everything alright, Son?"

"Yeah, just fine."

Narcissa came out of her room and sat next to James. She hadn't seen Draco by the kitchen door, but was thoroughly surprised when James backed away from a kiss.

"You don't have to stop on my account," Draco said with a smirk.

Narcissa jumped and nearly landed in her lover's lap.

"Mum, I didn't know you were the type to blush."

"Oh, Draco, dear, I didn't see you there. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Why do you two think something's wrong?" Draco asked as he sat down on the chair facing them.

"It's just that Harry is usually the one to come out."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that he's sleeping, and he always has food for me when I get up so I want to do the same for him."

As Draco was talking, the door to their room opened and then closed. All that could be seen was a fuzzy black tail sticking up from behind the couch. Draco was trying his hardest not to laugh. James stood and stretched, not able to see the tail because it was behind him.

"Well, how about I give you a hand. I was thinking about getting.. UMPH!" Poor James never got a chance to finish is sentence. Harry pounced from behind the couch and pinned his dad to the ground. James flipped over and couldn't believe his eyes. His Harry had ears and a tail. _And really sharp teeth. _Harry was laughing so hard he had rolled off his dad and was now lying on his back rolling from side to side.

"That wasn't funny Harry," James said enraptured by Harry's changes.

"Yes it was…" Draco said before he joined Harry on the floor.

"Harry, you have a tail?" Narcissa didn't know if she was seeing clearly.

Draco scooted over to his mate and pulled him into his arms. He ran a hand through the kitty's hair a smiled when Harry stated to purr.

"We bonded,' Draco said as he looked at his mum. Narcissa jumped up and pulled the two boys into a hug. James sat there shaking his head.

"You okay dad?"

"Yeah, it's just that my baby, isn't a baby anymore." James looked like he was about to cry.

"Dad, I'm still your baby, look…" Harry stuck is thumb in his mouth and began to coo.

"You're a weird kid Harry," Draco said while stroking Harry's tail.

"But that's why you love me."

"I know."

The Christmas hols went by pretty smoothly. Everybody was sad to see Professor Lupin go, but he did promise to visit which brought peoples spirits up. A majority of the students were excited to see James Potter teaching the class. He was just as excited, if not more so. Harry, Draco, James and Narcissa went to Potter Manor for Christmas. It was Harry's first time there, and he was pleased with what he saw. It was huge, but was still warm like a family home should be. Harry's room, which was the heir's room, was a beast of a room. He was told that he could decorate it any way he liked. He was also pleased to find out that Draco's room was connected to his. His dad told him that once school ended they could move into the same room, but for now, they had to at least try to sleep apart.

Going back to school was hard, it was the first time that he got to go home for the holidays, and he really didn't want to go back. James was an excellent teacher, and ever gave Remus a run for his money. Little did the students know, that their beloved Professor Lupin was still in the castle taking it easy, seeing as his twins were due in a month.

Back to the world of Severus Snape. It wasn't going as smoothly as the others. Voldemort had found out about Harry and Draco, and was calculating a plan. He lad also found out about Lupin and his condition. Snape was worried about this more than the other two. He tried to press for info on what Voldemort was planning for Remus but got nothing. He had his own plan to be present at the hospital and keep watch for anything out of the ordinary.

January passed in a flash and February was well on its way to be over. There were three days left the be exact, and Remus was passed his due date. Everybody was getting nervous, and Pomfrey was checking on him every hour. James was on the couch reading the paper when there was a knock at the door. He got up to see who it was. What he saw made him go into a panic. Remus was leaning on the door frame with his hang holding his stomach.

"Remy!! Oh my Gods! Are you in labor?! Get in here!"

"I went for a walk and it hit me like a ton of bricks. I need to go to the hospital."

Harry and Draco heard the commotion from their room and came in to investigate. They dove to Remus' side. James contacted Dumbledore and Pomfrey and told them of the happenings. When all were present they rushed Remus to St. Mungo's.

Remus' labor was hard. Three medi-witches were on him at all times. When it came time to give birth three more were added. James was in the room with Remus, filling in for Sirius. The others had to wait out in the waiting room for the news. Harry was pacing back and forth and Draco was trying in vain to calm him down. Snape was watching the door to the delivery room like a hawk, and Ron was shaking while Hermione and Ginny were so excited to see the new babies. Narcissa and Molly were down at the gift shop buying the babies their first teddy bears. A few hours had passed when James came out of the room. Everybody jumped to their feet; except Harry who was already standing from his pacing. The group swarmed James for the details.

"Well!!!"

"What are they?"

"What are their names?"

"What do they look like?"

"Are they werewolves?"

"One at a time, one at a time." James took a breath. "Okay. Two boys." A collective 'awwww.' "Don't have names yet, but I think Remus has something in mind. I do know that they will have the last name Black. One looks just like Remus, while the other looks to be Sirius' double. And they are not werewolves, they are Grimalkii." James finished, taking in another breath.

"When can we see them and Remus?" Harry asked.

"Pretty soon, son. They are bringing the twins to the nursery so we can see them then, and Remus is going to join us there."

Once James had finished everybody went into hysterics. People were bounding everywhere. Molly and Ginny were hugging, Draco was passing out cigars, Harry and James were grinning like fools, Narcissa and Hermione were chatting wildly about something, but Snape was still watching the door.

James looked at his watch. "Alright everybody, lets go!"

The group made their way to the nursery and saw Remus coming from the other direction. Everybody waved at him madly. He looked tired, but he was glowing. Happiness was radiating from him in waves. Two nurses came out of the nursery, one male and one female. They were each carrying a bundle. James stepped up the them.

"Are these the Black twins?"

"No, the Black twins are still getting their physical. They should be out soon. Are you the father?"

"No, the uncle."

"Oh, well congratulations. They should be out soon," the female nurse said, before walking away. She looked familiar to James but he didn't know why. He shrugged it off, figuring he saw her earlier that day. Remus, on the other hand had a bad feeling. Those were his children, he knew it- he could smell them. And those nurses were taking them away from the nursery. He tried to dart forward but nearly passed out. He wasn't even supposed to be walking. James ran to his side to see if he was alright.

"James……… those are my boys. You have to stop them!"

"But they said they aren't, Remy."

"I don't care what they said. Those are my boys!"

James spun around and ran after the two nurses.

"Hey! Wait!"

The nurses wouldn't stop. James was about the pull out his wand when a Familiar looking man came sliding down the hall. He had long black hair, and had claws and teeth blaising. His pointy ears were alert and his tail was whipping madly behind him.

"Give me my children"

"I'm afraid these aren't your children. If you go see the nurse at the counter she can tell you were to go."

"Don't fuck with me Lestrange, now give me my boys!"

The group of people started to circle around the two nurses completely shocked at who was confronting them. Harry stared at his godfather in awe. Sirius looked at him with glowing eyes, trying to communicate something. Harry understood and nodded, he then poked Draco, and whispered something in his ear. The blonde nodded his reply.

"I'm warning you Lestrange, McNair, give me my boys!"

"I'm sorry Sirius, but we can't do that," McNair said with a smirk.

Sirius took a step forward and faster than you can say, 'he's back' he sliced them across both their faces with his sharp claws. Harry and Draco dove and caught the babies before they hit the ground. They crawled to a corner and huddled their with their backs facing the crowd, to protect the twins from any curses that might some their way. The curses never came. But the glamour spells that were on the two vanished the reveal who they really were. The Aurors came to the scene and asked for statements. James gave the full detailed account to what happened and the two death eaters were arrested. Harry and Draco stayed in the corner and out of the way.

"Hey, I think I got the one that looks like Remus," Draco said as he pulled back the blanket to see the baby. The little bundle of joy had a mop of light brown hair, cute little pointy ears, and had big hassle eyes. He reached up and grabbed Draco's finger with a coo. "Harry, I want one."

Harry looked over at Draco to see what would possibly posses him to say that. It was just too cute. Draco, holding as baby, looking down at it like it was just the most precious thing in the world.

"Okay, when we get home, we'll make one," Harry said while pulling back the blanket of his bundle. Black hair, blue eyes. He was Sirius Black's kid alright.

"Really?" Draco was shocked.

"Yeah, why not?'

Before Draco could answer, they were called over to the adults. The crowd of people parted so the boys could get through. Harry smiled when he saw Remus and Sirius holding each other. Well, Sirius was holding Remus, who was too weak to hold himself up, if truth be told. Remus had his face nuzzled into Sirius' neck, while Sirius was stroking his husband's hair. Remus looked up when he heard the boys come over and smiled his thanks for catching his children. Harry wanted to just jump into his godfather's arms, but held himself back.

"Here you go Sirius, baby number one," Harry said as he handed the bundle to Sirius. He looked like he was going to cry. Draco handed the other baby to Remus, and padded him on the back. Sirius turned to his love and rest their foreheads together. They kissed and looked down at their boys.

"Who was there with you when they were born?"

"James."

"Yeah, I have a question about that. Why is he not dead?"

"It's a long story, but to make to make it short- he was never dead, held hostage, and was found by Narcissa and Draco who nursed him back to health and brought him back to Harry."

Sirius nodded and looked at Harry. He took his free arm and pulled him into a hug. The boy started to cry, which caused both Draco and James to rush to him and join the hug.

"Okay, Siri, the question is.. How are you not dead?"


	13. The Power of three

A/N- Well here ya go. Sorry it took so long to update. I'll try harder next time i swear. So Heres chapter 13. A good put of the first half of it is filler... sorry about that. I needed it to get to the next important bit, which is the second half of the chapter. So. yes, tell me what you think... love the reviews.. and thanks for being so patient... Ciao

**Chapter 13- The Power of Three**

Completely insane. That's the only way to describe the previous goings on at St. Mungo's. Sure, everyone was elated; but also very confused. The man known as Sirius Black was supposed to be dead. But, no. Everyone Harry seemed to think was dead, wasn't. He was starting to like this little idea. The Marauders were back. All of them. Pettigrew didn't count. Snape didn't look to pleased. He and James had gotten along, but only because they worked together; they had too. But now, James' bad habit was back. And that bad habit was thinking that Sirius Black was always right, and one of _the_ _most_ brilliant men alive. He would have to warn the Slytherins that the most feared group of Slytherin haters EVER, were back in business.

The little group sat patiently in Remus' room, waiting for Sirius to explain what the hell happened; minus Snape who went back to Hogwarts to inform Dumbledore of the day's prior events. But the happy couple was far to busy cooing over their newborns. They were huddled on the small bed, with their arms wrapped around their children. Sirius had been brought to tears on several occasions. Once when Harry curled up on Draco's lap and extended his tail, wrapping it around both of them. His reason for the tears being that his Godson had found his mate and he had missed it. The second time was when baby number two reached out and grabbed his finger. And the third time being when Remus started to cry because his family was back together. No one really wanted to break the silence, but honestly, how could they wait any longer?

"So Sirius, why aren't you dead? To put it bluntly," James asked, taking the baby out of his best friend's arms.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You first."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I remember being where ever I was. I heard a cry, then another. I knew it was the twins. And I wanted to be there so bad. I could smell them, and everything in me wanted to get to them. Then after a bit, everything was quiet. But I could still smell them. I followed the scent to a wall and I pushed myself up against it to try to get closer, but it was solid. Then I heard Remus yelling "those are my children". I just knew something was wrong and I tried to blast a hole through the damn thing but I couldn't. The fucking thing wouldn't budge."

"Then how did you get out?"

"Geeze Hermione, always with the talking," Sirius teased, while swatting at her. " But anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, so I just lost control of myself. The magic just took over. I was clawing at the wall, but still nothing. I felt hands on my back, so I turned around. There were loads of Grimalkii standing around me. They were all in the same state. I ever saw a few birds Remi, it was amazing. They all started chanting this him. THE him." Sirius looked from James to Remus. Both of which nodded their heads. " Then they started to push me through the wall. It seriously melted and started to give way. One of them told me to save my children, then another told me that it was my job to help protect Harry, and that I didn't belong their anyway. And that's about it. I ended up in the lobby and just followed the scent."

"That's amazing… that can't happen a lot. I mean, otherwise all of the Grimalkii that died during the war would have come back," Hermione said, starting to pace.

"Maybe it's because he never really died…" Every one looked to Harry, who was still curled in Draco's lap. "He was never killed, just pushed through the veil. They said you didn't belong there. Maybe they said that because you weren't even dead," Harry finished with a shrug.

"I have the smartest son in the world," James said nodding his head. "Yes indeed I do." The baby he was holding started to fuse, so he handed him back to Sirius. "Well, I'm sure that when we get to Hogwarts, ol' Dumbledore will have an answer. He always does."

"To right you are, James."

"I do believe, lads, that there is very important business to attend to," Molly said, pitting her hands on her hips.

"Yes, quite," Agreed Narcissa. "I do believe it is an adequate time to name these two strapping young men."

Sirius settled back into the pillows against the headboard. He turned to Remus and rested their foreheads together. They were beautiful. Remus' golden hair glowed against Sirius' midnight locks. They lightly kissed, and began to giggle when baby number 2 (in Remus' arms) began to coo. His little arms reached out of the blanket and tugged on Sirius hair. He bent down and kissed the little tike on the cheek. Baby number one felt left out and began to fuss. Harry wondered why those two hadn't had children sooner. They seemed to be made for the job. The way Sirius rocked his son, or the way Remus caressed their little cheeks. Born to do it.

"Well….?"

Sirius chuckled. "So impatient aren't we? Well, Remi? Any ideas?"

"Do you have any?"

"I do. But I want you to name them. You did give birth to them after all."

"I know. But. I'm no good at this. James…? Help please. He's giving me that 'you have no choice' look"

"Well, I don't know. Harry, any suggestions?"

"Not a one. Dray? Help?"

"Well, lets see here…" Draco rubbed his chin. " Well, no. I like that name to much to give it up. I'm keeping that for myself, thank you very much…"

"Keeping what to yourself?" Sirius asked, wondering why the Malfoy boy was talking to himself.

"The name. I'm not going to say it. So don't ask. You'll hear it and love it and I just wont be having that."

"Oh, come on. Spill it. Why would you need it anyway?" Ron asked nudging past Hermione.

"For our own son of course," Draco said, with a look on his face that clearly said 'duh.'

"Oh, wait are you…" But Ron was cut off by Draco giving a suggestion. Only Hermione seemed to notice, and raised an eyebrow at Draco's obviously purposeful change of topic.

"How about Blair?"

"Oh I like that," Sirius said lifting the baby a bit higher. "Do you like that." The baby made a gurgling noise in response.

"I don't think he does," Remus said moving the blanket out of the baby's face.

"You don't like it, do you?" Sirius asked.

"Honestly? No. Reminds be to much to Blaise. And that boy is hell on earth." Draco chuckled.

"Good old Blaise." Harry got up and walked over to the bed. He reached out for the baby in Remus arms, and cuddled him close to his chest. He rocked the baby and ran his fingers down his cheeks. If anyone had looked over to Draco (which Hermione had) they would have seen him with a soft smile on his face, and a hand on his stomach.

"What would your name be, little one?" Harry positioned the baby so he could see his face better. " Ah, you're Sirius' double. Well, let's think. How about Roman?" Harry looked over his shoulder to Remus.

"Roman?"

"Yeah, Kinda after you, ya know. I dunno. I was just thinking. Just an idea…" Harry was a bit embarrassed. They didn't like that name. That much was obvious.

"Roman Henry…" Harry Heard Remus say aloud. "It's perfect."

"Henry?"

"Kinda after you, ya know?" Remus mocked, with a small smile on his face. Narcissa walked to Sirius and asked for the baby. He handed him over with a warning of 'watch the head.'

"I know, Sirius dear. I do recall having a baby just like this once," She mock glared, then averted her eyes to the bundle in her arms. " My, it has been ages since I held a baby. I remember when you nearly dropped Draco after he was born."

"That was entirely an accident. Zabini kept on saying 'choke' so, naturally, I almost did." Narcissa snorted and looked back down and the baby boy.

"You are a handsome one aren't you. The golden hair is quite striking. So you need a name as equally striking." If there was one thing about Narcissa Malfoy, it would be that she was excellent with words. "Ephraim… yes, Ephraim."

"Where did you come up with that?" Sirius asked.

"It was what I wanted to name Draco. But Lucius wouldn't have it. But now that he is grown, I'm glad I didn't. He's no Ephraim. But this lad, I do believe is."

"I was almost Ephraim? That's just not right." Harry nodded his agreement.

"Ephraim James…"

"Really?" James seemed shocked.

"Yes Really. I had already planned on that anyway," Remus said with a wave of his hand.

"So, Siri, looks like you're the only one not getting acknowledged, sorry man, tough luck," James said, walking up to Narcissa to look at the baby.

"Not so, James. Their last name will be Black."

"Remus… no I think it should be Lupin."

"But you're the last Black, love."

"And you're the last Lupin…"

"But the world needs more Blacks. Trust me, I want it this way," Remus said, kissing Sirius lightly.

"How can I say no to that face?" Sirius chuckled. "But I still have a question. Why is Jamie not…" Sirius was cut off when he looked over to James and saw him kiss Narcissa. "Alright, make that two questions."

A week later, and all were back at Hogwarts. Remus was going about the school helping James with class work and lesson plans. Sirius was tormenting Snape whenever possible and Harry and Draco were trying to keep their hands off each other; to much avail. On this particular day, the three Marauders were in Remus and Sirius' chambers having lunch and chatting about old times past. Sirius had been filled in on all the things he missed while he was 'away'. James never being dead, Harry's first heat and his relationship with Draco, and James and Narcissa's budding relationship. James was feeding Roman, when he suddenly let out a heavy sigh.

"What's up James?" Sirius asked before putting the bottle in Ephraim's mouth.

"I just hate the fact that I missed out on all this with Harry. After… that… I just hate my self for it. Everything he's been through is my fault."

"No James, it's not," Remus said firmly.

"If I had fought a little harder maybe…"

"No, none of this is your fault. It had to happen, and you know it."

"It's just… the way those muggles treated him; tares me up inside," James finished pulling the bottle from the babies mouth.

"Power of three lads, power of three…" Sirius had a smug look on his face. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"How could I. But what does that had to do with this?….Ohhhhh. That's good."

"Sirius, James, no… we can't," Remus said, trying to reason with the two prank deprived men.

"I think it's time we pay the Dursley's a bit of a visit."

"Indeed."

"No, what about the twins?"

"Harry and Draco said they'd baby-sit at any time…"

"And besides we need the practice. Make the skills sharp again."

"But…"

"You're fighting a loosing battle my love. And you know you want to. Admit it. You can feel the pull. The three of us together again, it triggers something, right there," Sirius said pointing to Remus' chest, under which his heart was located. Remus sighed and scooted closer to the other two.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

The Dursley's and their neighbors were preparing for their annual winter 'snow ball' block party. The children were out playing, and the adults were socializing; some of which were making business deals. Petunia was walking out the front door with a plate of cup cakes in her hands, when she noticed a group of people crowding around her house. Vernon ran, or waddled, up to her looking furious. She turned around to see what everyone was looking at, and nearly died right there. Her beloved house was bright pink. How could this have happened, the boy was back at school, and never going to come back. Then she heard it.

"Hello Petunia, my darling sister-in-law. How lovely to see you again."

Petunia and her husband spun around to see three attractive men, looking very pleased with themselves. The Brother-in law, the convict, and the werewolf. Oh god.

"J-James, what?"

"I just thought I would come back and thank you for taking such good care of my son."

"You're supposed to be.." Vernon began, face turning purple.

"Dead? Yes I know." The crowd gasped at the word 'dead', but continued to listen on.

"And like I was saying, Sirius, Remus and I just wanted to make out appreciation known. Your house is such a lovely shade of pink, by the way. Isn't it the same color you wore to my wedding?"

"It's a hideous color," Sirius said loud enough for people to hear.

"Quite." Was Remus reaction. A small group of people sniggered.

"Shall we continue this in the house?"

"Yes, indeed," Petunia said, gritting her teeth.

The three men followed the two enraged muggles into the house. Vernon slammed the door shut and rounded on the three men.

"How DEAR you come in to my neighborhood and do this to MY house," Vernon spat.

"Pretty in pink, I always say," Sirius said under his breath to Remus.

"And after all we did for YOUR son!"

"After all you did? AFTER ALL YOU DID! YOU LOCKED HIM IN THE CUPBOARD UNDER YOUR GOD FOR SAKEN STAIRS FOR ELEVIN YEARS. YOU MADE HIM CLEAR UP AFTER YOOR SLOP, YOU FED HIM BEARLY ANYTHING, AND YOU ARE SO FUCKING LUCKY HE GAINED A BIT OF WIEGHT BECAUSE IF HE DIDN'T, I WOULD SEE TO IT THAT I TOOK THAT NEEDED WEIGHT OUT OF YOUR OWN FILTHY HIDE. HE HAD TO WEAR GLASSES THAT WEREN'T EVEN HIS PRESCRIPTION, YOU GAVE HIM CLOTHES THAT DIDN'T EVEN FIT HIM PROPERLY! YOUR HEFFER OF A SISTER TOLD HIM HE WAS A JUVENILE DELINQUENT!" James voice got dangerously low, and he stepped towards Vernon to tower over the fat man. "And you never once told him who he really was. Who his parents were. You made him believe he wasn't loved, and that he would never be loved. And for that, you are going to pay."

At that, the three men pounced. Each one of them had a certain task they were to complete, at a certain amount of time. They needed to get out of their as soon as possible. James went after Vernon, with his wand drawn. The man raised his fists to defend himself. Remus dodged into the kitchen, taking Petunia with him. And Sirius chased Dudley up the stairs and into his room, cackling like a madman. James hogtied Vernon with a simple spell. Smirking, he stood over the balloon like man, then kneeled down.

"How dear you use your freaky nature against me!"

"Really could say that about you, and what you did to my son. So just to let you know. You're going to get a taste of your own medicine." James levitated to man, with much effort, and threw him under the stairs; still tied. He slammed the door shut, and locked it.

"So here's the deal," James said through the door. " You are going to be in here for a week. You have to get yourself out of the ties, and you will have to use that cleaning bucket for whatever you do. Food will appear three times a day, and they will be in the same portions that you would feed Harry. Don't try to knock the door down, because it wont work. You will be let out in a week. Ta." And with that James slid the trap closed and went into the kitchen to see how Remus was doing.

Remus was already done with his task, and was leaning up against the wall; his arms cross ever his chest. James joined him, and laughed at the struggling woman on the floor. She was on her hands and knees, scrubbing a floor that would never clean. In fact, the whole kitchen was in that state.

"Dear Petunia," Remus started. "We appreciate what you did a few months ago, so this won't be as severe as your husbands punishment. No matter what you do, this kitchen will not become clean. You will remain here for one week, and you will clean for 6 hours, then you will get one hour to break. Then you will clean for another six. After you have finished, you will be able to sleep on the couch in the living room. You will not be allowed to see your husband or your son. Food will be given to you before you start, during the one hour break, and after you finish for the day. It one week it will end. Enjoy." And with that they left to join Sirius up stairs.

They walked to Dudley's room to find Sirius on the outside of the door talking in. They sided him and took a peak in. It was marvelous. The room was an authentic pig's sty. Mud everywhere, a trough in the corner, fences around the borders. Genius, pure genius.

"You still got it, Padfoot."

"Why thank you Prongs. Now listen here you great swine. Say hello to your new home." Remus and James hadn't even noticed Dudley in the corner nearest the window. "You will wallow here for a week. And you aren't allowed to leave. Don't even try. Do your business in a hole somewhere, I don't care. Food will appear in the trough three times a day. They will be the same portions that your lovely father fed to Harry. I hope this is a lesson to you. You never know who you are fucking with. You wont see your mum or dad for the next week, and you will not be allowed to shower. This will all be gone in a week, but for now, have fun."

The three men looked at each other and nodded. With a 'pop' they were gone.

Harry was lounging on the couch with a baby lying on his chest, just feeling content. Draco was walking around with the other baby, trying to get him to sleep. Harry loved the way Draco looked with a baby. His expression always softened. He just looked beautiful. Draco looked up to see Harry looking at him, and smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. You're just beautiful." Draco chuckled.

"Aren't I always?"

"Yes, of course, but with a baby, it's magnified ten fold." Draco stopped and looked into Harry's eyes, and smiled again; then nodded.

"You look wonderful to, with that one. Roman loves you most, I can tell. So where do you think your dad and them went?" Draco asked, changing the subject.

" To get back at the Dursley's for making my life hell. They think I don't know, but I do."

"Well good, I'm glad someone is. If it wasn't them, then it was going to be me," Draco said, sitting on the floor by Harry's head.

"Aw, how sweet." Harry got up and placed Roman in the little crib by the end of the couch. He reached over for Ephraim and put him next to his brother.

It had been a long day. He had to catch up on homework he had missed, Ron made him practice quidditch, and Hermione made him study something he didn't even know he was supposed to be studying. And to top it off, he couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Something was off. The blonde was usually all over him, and trying to get them alone. Now he seemed to be somewhere else. Harry was afraid that Draco was having second thoughts. That all of this was just to much. He tried to push those feelings aside, but they were just to much. He walked up to Draco and pulled him to his feet.

"So," Harry began, pushing them closer together. "Do you want to go and make that baby now?" Draco pushed away and stepped back. Harry's heart sank. 'Yup, he's leaving.'

"Do you know what you're saying?" Draco whispered.

"Yes, I do. But if you don't, then that's okay. I just thought that you looked so wonderful with Ephraim. I could only imagine how beautiful you would be if that baby in your arms was ours. But I understand. We're not exactly safe all of the time, and a baby would be so hard on us. And… and…" the look on Draco's face was calculating. "And you're leaving aren't you?" That snapped Draco out of his thought.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"Because your off somewhere else, and you don't want me touching you anymore, and I don't know… you just don't seem the same."

"Harry.. I … I've just been worried."

"About what?" Why hadn't he said something sooner?

"About everything. Remember when I said I wanted a baby in the hospital? And you said that you wanted to make one? Well, I got scared. I started over thinking. You saying well lets go make one could mean in three years. I didn't know. And I got so worried that you would be mad at me, because you wanted to make one… and I .. I just.. I'm…. and I thought that maybe you said it because of the moment.. And.."

"Draco why would I be mad?"

"Because we didn't need to make one…."

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyes were getting rounder and rounder by the second. Draco let out a heavy sigh and placed Harry's hand on his stomach.

"Because it's already made."

Harry stared at his mate's stomach and started to sputter. Then out of nowhere he picked Draco up and spun him around.

"I can't believe it!" Harry kissed him on the lips. "You are absolutely insane! How could I be mad?! This is wonderful news. How long?"

"Three weeks."

"Oh my god…how do you know."

"I was feeling weird pains in my back to I sent to Pomfrey and she confirmed it."

"It's real?" Draco nodded. " I love you so much," Harry finished by sweeping his lover off his feet and kissing him with all he had.

"Harry love, when are we going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know, but let's make it good, yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
